A Choice to be made
by Origina8
Summary: Neuro just got from the demon world, reunited again with his slave and partner. A new mystery-filled adventure is starting to begin again but a test of bond gets in their way, unexpectedly. Yako needs to make a choice. A bond of master and slave or a friendship that promises a long happy life.
1. Return

A/N: This is my second fanfic. Wish you would enjoy this story.

A/N:DISCLAIMER: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. (Even though I wanted too )

* * *

Chapter 1

Yako takes a deep sigh as she sat on the couch in the office. The door swung open, Neuro coming inside. His eyes wandered as he observed the office that he left in the care of his slave. He noticed that everything was like before except for the grown Yako sitting on the couch. Yako, now, glanced at Neuro and gave him an annoyed face.

"What's wrong?"

Neuro looked at her and eyed her from head to toe. Yako knew this and added more to her annoyance. He talked for the first time since they left the airplane.

"I see that you keep the way things are except for one thing…"

"What's that?" Yako looked confused.

Neuro showed his evil grin at her and she knew it was danger. But even though, she thought how nostalgic his smile was, she never thought she'll ever see it again after 3 years has passed in her time.

"You seemed to have gained weight, you pig. You're body looks bigger than before. You seem to have the wrong proportions, maybe I can use one of my tools to fix that" He smiled and brought out a rolling pin with spinning spikes.

"Eek!" She gave out a 'I knew it' face and her body shivered for remembering all the tortures he'd given her in her first years together with him. Somehow, she missed that company of his. Unexpectedly, she laughed.

"Oho? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing Neuro" She stopped and gave him a thoughtful look. "I just missed this, that's all" she smiled.

At that moment, his heart raced, if there is any other word for him than just his blood pumping. He don't know this kind of feeling or what it's like, or even the human psychology. He just deduced that it hurts because it is the effect of adjusting to the lack of miasma again in the human world. Yako suddenly talked.

"And Neuro it's not fat you're seeing. It's puberty" She grinned "I know you're high intelligience knew this kind of development in the human body" she teased.

"You've gotten quite bold, Yako. You dare question my intelligience? Do you want me to remind you who helped you become who you are right now?"

"I've become what I am right now because of my hard work" She said looking at the table then looked straight to Neure's eyes and smiled. "Nevermind. You won't even like it I guess. I don't forget. You are the reason I am like this"

Neuro gave a confused look. This is the same psychology about humans that he can't understand. Why do they dismiss such things if it's much of importance? There's something more there is to it but he can't touch it.

Yako looked intently and somehow he's confused also for Neuro never gave her a confused look before. He usually looks at her in a blank face. Yako stood up and about to go to the door to get some fresh from all of this that happened that she notice the rope in front of her, waiting to be stepped on.

'Huh. Neuro and his tortures'

Yako stepped on it anyways and Neuro let out an evil grin pulling the rope. Unknown to him that Yako faked putting her foot in and withdrew it back as the rope thought it caught her. She giggled and looked at him with pride.

"Neuro, that won't work on me" She grinned "I've got training for that to thank"

"Heh. Three years and you've grown a backbone. If I knew you would be like this, I should've given you more training not to intervene with your master's entertainment"

"I think that entertainment wouldn't be the same I'm thinking of" Yako heard a ring from her phone from her pocket and answered it immediately and after a while, the call ended. She started to speak again. "Anyway, to start this reunion thing, hey Neuro! You hungry? I have a mystery for you"

"You've learned to feed your master willingly. You've evolved wonderfully, slave"

"Quit with the slave. Haven't you called me your partner long ago? Let's go"

They got out of the door as Neuro followed behind. She thinks it's odd. Neuro wouldn't let her take over even if she is her partner. Did he change? Thinking like that, it gave her chills. She knew there's something wrong in his movements. Maybe she's just unused to Neuro again, this thought passed her. She doesn't know that Neuro watched her as she walked in front of him. She passed it as a thought. Unknown to her, she doesn't know what tragedy it is to come.

* * *

3 hours has passed…..

"Neuro!" Yako ran to him as a cloaked man removed his hand through Neuro

Neuro fell limp on the ground, unmoving. Yako's eyes began to accumulate tears. She looked at the cloaked floating in the air. "Who are you!? What did you do to him!?" she glared at the cloaked man.

"Nougami Neuro is no longer needed in the Demon world for we have to exterminate him for good. Be thankful. He wouldn't be bothering you anymore. Doesn't he make your life like hell? You're now released from him. Be free, Katsuragi Yako" The cloaked man just disappeared like a mist in the sky.

"How did this case turned out like this?" she sobbed "He just got back….you're not someone who can decide which people make my life miserable. Neuro is….Neuro…"

Yako then shouted on top of her lungs . The police came afterwards. Sad that they saw the reaction of their detective to the death of her assistant.

* * *

A/N: What? Too soon? There is another chapter, don't worry. The mystery awaits, it's not the end.


	2. Nostalgia

Chapter 2

" _Neuro!" Yako ran to him as a cloaked man removed his hand through Neuro._

 _Neuro fell limp on the ground, unmoving. Yako's eyes began to accumulate tears. She looked at the cloaked floating in the air. "Who are you!? What did you do to him!?" she glared at the cloaked man._

" _Nougami Neuro is no longer needed in the Demon world for we have to exterminate him for good. Be thankful. He wouldn't be bothering you anymore. Doesn't he make your life like hell? You're now released from him. Be free, Katsuragi Yako" The cloaked man just disappeared like a mist in the sky._

" _How did this case turned out like this?" she sobbed "He just got back….you're not someone who can decide which people make my life miserable. Neuro is….Neuro…"_

 _Yako then shouted on top of her lungs . The police came afterwards. Sad that they saw the reaction of their detective to the death of her assistant._

* * *

Yako woke up with a start, breathing heavily. Panic in her features can be noticed and she began to examine her surroundings. She realized she was on a plane. Now, she remembers. It was her trip back from Africa after a hard case of a myth-related murder in a village. She admit, she was glad that she's alive after facing a myth monster only it turned out to be just someone using the myth to extract his revenge, for a chance to have a higher position for his family. After that, she was quiet.

'In a plane, huh?'

She looked at the window on her left, lost in thought. Flashing in her memories the image of Neuro outside the window of the plane, announcing he was back.

She sighed then a hand suddenly overlapped with hers drawing her attention from the window to the person next to her who just returned on his seat beside her.

"You're awake" he said with a smile.

"I see, you're back from your little excursion of the small plane" she giggled.

"Went to the restroom. It's finally a day where I could quietly have space without any anxiety that a murderer will stalk behind me" He said joking.

"Touché" it makes her remember the old cases that she felt the same but it was so much different now than before. Back then, she always knew that whenever she's in danger, she will be saved by someone. Particularly, a certain demon.

This brought up a hint of anguish in her usual smile, looking again at the window. The sudden change of expression in Yako's face didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"You still can't forget what happened, do you?" Yako glanced at him and gave a small kiss on his cheek to comfort him. But to her companion, it was nothing but cold.

"Sorry, Haruse. I don't want to hurt you seeing me like this. It's just, after all these months, I can't-" her sentence was suddenly cut off by warm lips intertwining with hers, giving her a deep, passionate kiss. She was startled and fought. She later gave in to the warmth and care that she felt with the person with her now. It was a few seconds before they finally parted, catching each other's breath as their foreheads rests with each other.

"Yako" Haruse putting her index and thumb on Yako's chin.

"Hmm?" Yako said with closed eyes and opened them gazing at her companion's tantalizing crimson eyes.

"It's fine that you hurt me than me seeing you being hurt. It hurts more. I'll be here and always be until the day you forget about what happened and about him. I love you, Yako" he beamed a smile looking only in her eyes.

"Thank you, Haruse" That's what she only said as she turned her head on his shoulder and rested again. They we're quiet, the remaining hours of their trip back to Japan. She knew she was safe with Haruse, her assistant after Neuro even though she knew it was the other way around back then. But something in her still makes her think that everything that happened to Neuro was a dream, somewhere deep in her knew that Neuro will come back. She only wished that this feeling will stop, it doesn't make her feel better. She's only holding onto false hope, that someday that she'll see the one who holds a big place in her heart.

* * *

The plane landed at the airport three hours later. As they got off, they we're surprised to see two people they know waiting for them at the bench, one with blonde spiky hair and a certain hacker at his side.

"Godai! Higuchi! What are you doing here?" She said surprised by their sudden appearance. They shouldn't be here waiting for us. They should be working now in their respected places.

"We went to escort you, lovebirds" Godai smirked. "Guess who need ya'"

Yako's eyes flew to Higuchi and knew what Godai was talking about.

"A case" Higuchi said smiling.

"I should've known. You've brought work with you."

"Well, there goes being a detective. We'll never outrun these kind of things, do we Yako?" Haruse smirked.

"You'll never know how much I tried" she said giggling with excitement. "We don't have any other choice, do we? What do you think, Haruse? Care for a spin?"

"I'll roll if I have to" Haruse said. They both laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't. Rolling isn't really your forte"

"And what would that be if it wasn't rolling?"

"Trapping. Cornering your pray, don't try to deny it. I'm with you a good lot of times in our cases" She smiled waiting for a daring comeback from her assistant.

"Oh? Does that include you?" leaving a glint of pride in his crimson eyes.

"Don't know. I'm not the one who's making the crimes" she grinned.

They laughed together as they caught each other's eyes.

"Oh brother! Can we go now? There is much more important business to attend to than flirting in the airport" Godai complained.

"Oh well, shall we then?" Haruse held his luggage as he reached his hand in front of Yako.

"Glady, Haruse Takada" She accepted the offered hand to her and walked to the direction of the gate.

Godai and Higuchi followed behind them. It made Higuchi wonder how amazing it is that Yako is as astonishingly dazzling as the first time he saw her. She grown into a fine detective and now the most famous negotiator that the world has known. She really made a name for herself. He thought that would be lost after what happened to Neuro, he was best at his work too. He, then, talked to Godai who was walking beside him, curious of what he thinks with his co-workers before this new relationship between Haruse and Yako.

"They really do look happy especially Yako. After Neuro died, I thought she was a goner, never to recover"

"Well, she's a strong girl. You'll have to give her that except that it's more annoying now than the time with Neuro. Every day with them, I have to bear this mushy scenes. I was better off with Neuro pestering me all the time than seeing this get up"

"Do you? I thought you would be glad that Neuro wasn't around"

"Heh! That man was a big load of bullcrap but he saved many people with Yako. When I just see the kid happy with that jerk, it makes me bear the pest Neuro on my case"

"Oh? You care a lot about Yako"

"I'm just returning a favor and a debt I have with them. I only owe Yako originally, not that madman"

'Just like a loyal dog.' He thought smiling, laughing at the thought.

* * *

They were a few kilometers from their destination that they continued to talk inside the car. It was Yako's turn to talk.

"Higuchi, what's the case anyway? You haven't told us yet"

"Ah. It's a case of a missing person. During a magic act inside a carnival, the magician used their usual girl to perform the same act they do during the show. Unexpectedly, at that day, it harbored a different result. The magician knew that act that she is purposely to disappear but when he performed her trick to bring her back, the woman didn't return. Instead, inside the box where she should reappear, it contained a slash made by large, gigantic claws like it's more than an animal that has been there. More like claws made by a demon like what the people say around there."

"A demon?" Haruse's face didn't hide his excitement and curiosity.

"Do you have an image of the box?"

"No. I don't have it. The people in the carnival said that it was cursed so they were against that it is forbidden that people take pictures of it, like they're protecting it if you look at it more closely."

"Hmmm. Better check it out. Is there any news from the police about the missing girl?" Yako pondering the situation.

"No. Nothing that I-" Higuchi's phone rang and took it from his pocket and answered. Yako and Haruse looked at him eagerly, curious as of what happened.

Higuchi suddenly raised his voice on the phone. "What? Are you sure? Alright we're going there as fast as we can" Higuchi said ending the call and turned to look at them.

"What happened?" Yako carefull asked.

"The missing girl, she was found. She's inside a luggage back her arms and legs separated" He paused.

"Higuchi?" Haruse spoke worried.

"Yako. Inside the bag, there was also a note with the woman" he looked serious.

"A note? What does it say?"

"Tell me if you know this. The note says ' _Remember me, Louse?'_ "

Godai's and Yako's eyes shot open at what they heard. Yako recognized those words from anywhere and Godai lost his control of the car for a second at the surprise. She knows only a certain someone who only calls her that. And that person is….

"Neuro…. " She said it clearly, astonished.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. More coming up, don't lose hope. Till' next time.


	3. Alive

MTNN Chapter 3

" _Tell me if you know this. The note says 'Remember me, Louse?'"_

 _Godai's and Yako's eyes shot open at what they heard. Yako recognized those words from anywhere and Godai lost his control of the car for a second at the surprise. She knows only a certain someone who only calls her that. And that person is…._

" _Neuro…." She said it clearly, astonished._

* * *

"Neuro?" Haruse said, clearly confused what makes that past person to be brought up since Higuchi said those words earlier.

Godai spoke up suddenly and eager.

"It can't be. Tell me it's just a prank"

"Prank? In this kind of case, tearing a woman into pieces is not something to be considered as a prank" Higuchi answered.

Yako was silent in shock, thinking over things until Haruse spoke to her.

"Yako? What's wrong? Do you remember something?" Haruse worried, he looked from Yako to Godai to find answers. Yako finally looked up at him with a blank stare. When she was about to talk, the car stopped.

"We're here. Let's hurry." Higuchi said as he went out first out of the car. Out of their earlier shock, they started to hurry out a second after Higuchi.

The group walked to the crime scene, Higuchi leading Haruse and Yako behind. Godai was left behind as usual with his car.

Haruse stopped for a second and grabbed Yako's wrist and pulled to face him with questioning eyes.

"Yako"

"Haruse"

"What's wrong? You we're startled a while ago even Godai reacted." Haruse walked closer to her touching her cheek.

"It's nothing, Haruse. It's just. It brought up a memory that's all. I never thought I'd hear it again. It was a long time ago" she smiled leaning to his hand.

"A long time ago with Neuro?" He said. Yako maybe imagined it but he looked suddenly serious for a second before it changed back to his usual worry.

Yako looked at him in worry in return. She looked down hesitating before she looked at him with a smile.

"No, Haruse. It's not him. I've mistaken the message that Higuchi said. I thought at first it was him but there was a single flaw"

Haruse arched his eyebrow at this in curiousity.

"What is it?"

"He would never say 'remember me'" She smiled at him and started walking again. In her heart she knew, Neuro never cared for her if she remembers him or not. It was her own wishful thinking. Neuro's a demon. At this, she secretly smiled.

Haruse looked at her back puzzled. Thinking, 'does it mean that Neuro really calls her Louse?' and followed her to the crime scene.

* * *

In the Demon world….

All of demon world is in its usual chaos except from a distant noise can be heard coming from a castle.

"I disagree! This is not the best time to do such a thing!" a demon shaped like a vulture spoke.

"What do you mean you disagree? Our lives are at stake! If we don't do something, the whole of demon world will-" Snake-like one answered.

"Are you insane! Do you want me to claw your tongue out for even suggesting that?"

"We won't risk this. If the high demon knew of this, we'll be eaten alive"

"STOP" A thundering, deep voice at the middle of the table silenced the people around them. "Good. No one's going to know a royal has gone missing"

"Why is that?" snake demon asked.

"I have a plan. I despise the notion but we have no choice"

"What are you talking about?" the vulture demon speaks.

"We bet?"

"Bet? On whom?"

"On a certain puzzle-eater….."

"You don't mean…...are you sure? He's not the kind who follows royalty"

"Who told you about following? He's a pain in the neck. I see an opportunity to take him down once and for all"

"A weakness? Can't be"

"Trust me. There is"

This was the last thing a small demon heard from the door and ran off to certain room inside the castle. He knocked and got no answer. Unable to wait much longer, he went inside and yelled.

"Master! Master, where are you?"

The room was dark. He went around and unable to see the small button that he has stepped. In an instant, he was thrown into the room in different directions, tied and was about to fall in a bed of spikes. until that split second before he clashed with spikes, his sharp teeth showed and bit that tied him and got free. Now standing beside it, exhaling.

"You don't have to go all the way, Master. You almost killed me"

"My, Aron. What do you mean by that?" a grin lightened the pitch-black room.

"Please stop with the tricks. You have to know something"

"A farewell goodbye? Maybe there is wrong with you, want me to check it up?" He smiled, holding in his hand a bat of spikes.

"Neuro-sama" He looks serious at him.

His face went looked at him blankly and walked to the balcony in the room.

The child demon went after him in worry.

"Neuro-sama listen to me, they're planning something against you. When you still go to the Human world, you'll die for sure"

Neuro looked back to him grinning dangerously, his green orbs swirling clear between the darkness. The child demon was smart enough to know, he made the puzzle-eater mad and stepped his right foot backwards. When he was about to move again, a claw reached his neck and forced to look at the death in front of him.

"Do you dare pity me, dirt of the demon world?"

"N-No…..Neuro-sa….ma" He barely said, gasping for breath

"Defy me of my food source?"

"No….a-a…weak..ness. they say….you have a weakness" he breathed.

"Weakness?" His grin went wider and he finally released the child demon.

The child demon coughed and looked again at the figure in front of him.

"But Neuro….-sama."

"I am Nougami Neuro, the demon who ate all of demon world's mysteries." He said with a bored expression before him. "I have no weakness"

"Neuro-sama!" it was the last thing the child demon said before the puzzle eater flew, penetrating again the wall between two worlds.

* * *

A/N: Two of them thought the same. No one does thought about it at first. It's summer break so I hope I can update more. see you next chapter .


	4. Evidence

MTNN Chapter 4

" _I am Nougami Neuro, the demon who ate all of demon world's mysteries." He said with a bored expression before him. "I have no weakness"_

" _Neuro-sama!" it was the last thing the child demon said before the puzzle eater flew, penetrating again the wall between two worlds._

* * *

The group came to the crime scene. As soon as they arrived, they were ecstatic to see the well-known detective and her assistant that came to help. Another detective came forward and greeted them.

"Katsuragi Yako, you're here at last. Thank you for accepting our case. Honestly, we are having a hard time." He said shyly, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir. Me and my partner would always be glad to help" She smiled humbly.

The detective looked to her right noticing the man beside him, shaking his hand also.

"Ah, is this your partner? Doesn't look like the one I saw back then in the papers"

The surroundings suddenly felt awkward around them. Higuchi suddenly looked at Yako, frozen in place looking at the other detective in front of him as Haruse began to talk quickly back to remove the sudden silence.

"Haruse Takada, Yako's new assistant. I was assigned just a year ago. The one you knew of back then was her old assistant, Nougami Neuro. He was sadly killed also a year ago on one of Yako's cases"

"Ah. I'm sorry for asking that. You know, news doesn't reach that much here. This is a place near the forest so you could say it's quite quiet here most of the time"

Yako recovered quickly and answered back at him somehow quite shy about her reaction.

"No, It's alright. It's hard but we all have to move on" She smiled at him.

"Glad to hear that. So, shall we? The plaza that the carnival is always held is beside these forest near the house that the performers of the carnival are staying" He led them to the corpse inside the bag that they knew of in the car with the letter attached to it. "This is quite a rare case if you ask me."

Yako looked at the body carefully, it was cut in pieces, there we're muscles and skin that still hung on the ends of the flesh like it was snapped easily and torn by an animal. But no one can do that, not within a human's strength.

"Yako" She lifted herself from the corpse and looked at Haruse.

"Have you noticed something?"

"I'm more curious at what you have to say" she said expecting tremendously of him.

"How long has the girl been missing?"

"Five days and her skin is decaying like it was summer even though winter is almost a week away " The other detective supplied.

"When did you find the bag?"

"Yesterday morning, the maid found her as she was cleaning outside the house. She said she heard something rustled on the bushes onto her left and went to look. The other staff heard her scream as she discovered the bag and fainted."

Yako looked again at the corpse and remembered the message inside of it again. She knew herself that this is not something that Neuro will do. This is not him. She's quite relieved at this and saw that that note meant nothing. He couldn't be alive.

"We're done here. Can we see the box used in the magic trick?"

"Of course" Yako and Haruse followed him and walked up a few meters to reach the said plaza. Higuchi stayed with the police in the crime scene saying that his job was with them and waved goodbye to them.

They reached the plaza and looked at the box used. The box was made from aluminum and at its base, there was the three huge scratches present. It looked like it was torn apart by an animal but then again in Yako's opinion, demons like Neuro also resembles an animal. 'Can it be really a demon behind this?'

"Are you that famous detective?"

Haruse and Yako looked behind them and saw a man in his early thirties looking at them with tiring eyes.

"Yeah. You are?..."

"Hiroshi. I'm the magician in this show"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hiroshi"

"Shironui. She was like a bestfriend to me. Please Ms. Detective, find the culprit who has done this to her"

"If you lie too much Hiroshi, one day they'll get to you" Another man in his twenties showed up behind him.

"What do you mean by that, Daniel? Are you still accusing me of killing Shironui?"

"Who else did? You were the one most close to her at that time and the one who performed the trick. It was easy to say that you're the one who planned this and not some demon legend! Besides…..you tried to steal her away from me. You know Shironui doesn't like you and for that, you killed her. You killed her like all the rumors said you were" He said smugly at him.

"Why you!" Hiroshi held Daniel in his collar clearly angry of the accusation. Yako ran to them in a flash in attempt to stop Hiroshi when a voice called out to them on their right.

"HIROSHI! Stop this foolishness!" A stunning blonde woman came running to them from one of the trailers parked beside the plaza.

"Sara" He said, pain in his voice of being accused.

"Don't interfere Sara! This is what this man is really like. I'll fight him to death if I have to!"

"I'm not-" He clenched his shirt even more.

"Let it go! Hiroshi, Shironui wouldn't like seeing you like this. It hurts her more"

After a few moments, he released Daniel. In return, he was pushed by him hard as he was released making him tumble backwards and sat on the floor. Through rage, Daniel just walked out of the plaza heading for the mansion.

The woman named Sara went to him and helped him up.

"Are you fine, Mr. Hiroshi?" Yako worried for the man accused.

"I'm fine, Ms. Detective. If you'll excuse me, I will attend to my other duties." He shrugged Sara's arm off him and went his way.

"Why does he react like that?" Yako asked to Sara.

"Ms. Detective, Daniel is Shironui's fiancé and their wedding should've been a month from now before this all happened. You can't blame him for being angry and confused because of that, blaming Hiroshi because of the rumors. He might be not far-off"

"Not far-off?" Haruse spoke.

"Hiroshi has killed people before. Those were the rumors before Shironui took him in from one of our performances in a certain town back then. It wouldn't be a surprise if he did, he's always been the quiet one around here."

"H-he killed people?" Her eyes spelled surprise.

"None of us knew why Shironui took him in our show. After all the rumors, she wasn't afraid of it. She believed in him. She is that kind of woman that I can't really figure out. I'm also sad that I can't see her again"

"Ms. Sara, are you her sister?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. Yes, I'm her sister. Half-sister to be precise, we have the same mother" She smiled proudly. Suddenly, a police called out and asked to come with them and nodded.

"Detective, I would really like to stop and chat more but because of this case, we are also busy attending other errands to help the police. So if you'll excuse me for now, I'll be going. See you detective. If you want to know more, maybe the Manager Mr. Toshi may be able to help you with the details. He's coming home soon, he was called to the police station a while ago" She smiled again before leaving in a rush with the police.

"She was cheerful." He said to Yako.

"Yeah. Mr. Toshi, the manager, huh?"

'I have a bad feeling about this, it has that air of being unusual' Yako said to herself.

"Yako?"

"We need to know more about this case and their situation, we might have some leads on who it is"

"Your way, then" Haruse smiled knowingly at Yako as they treaded back to the mansion, bidding goodbye to the detective.

On their way out of the plaza, there was a certain person behind the trailers that secretly looks at them as they walked on the street. This makes Yako felt weary and looked back, only to see nothing unusual.

"Yako? What's wrong? I just thought for a second that-"She scouted the surrounding with her eyes. "Nothing it must be my imagination"

"You're hungry again, aren't you?"Haruse laughing.

"Yeah, do you think the mansion has good food?" Her eyes sparkled and drooled over the food she could think of inside the mansion but on the back of her mind, he can't remove that uneasy feeling that someone was watching them.

* * *

It wasn't long that the sun already set and they were led into the house by the housekeeper. They are now walking into the room they are assigned to inside the mansion.

"Ummm….Miss maid, what kind of room did they actually prepare for us?"

The maid didn't answer as she was shy and Yako could certainly see on her cheeks a pink tint.

'WHY IS SHE BLUSHING?' She thought to herself and gaped open his mouth looking stiffly at Haruse on her right. Haruse caught also the odd answer of the maid to Yako's question and looked at Yako and smiled dazzling, diamonds can be seen on his sides.

'Why are you so happy about this!?' She said to herself loathing.

The maid stopped in front of the door and opened it, giving them the cue to come inside. As soon as they came in, Yako turned to the door.

"WAIIIIITTTTTTT!" The maid closed the door immediately before even Yako could even protest. She was left in despair.

After holding it for so long, Haruse finally laughed loudly.

"Why do you always agree to this, Haruse?" She crossed her arms in defeat. "They always gives us a single bed. Since you were my assistant, we're always been given this accommodations" She sighed to herself putting her bag on the side and sat on the edge of the bed sulking.

"Hahaha, it's because of the rumors spread by the media that we're together. Can't say it's bad though" Haruse smiled standing in front of her and held her head.

"Can't say it's bad? You're not the one dealing with paparazzis. You practically give the media a shove. You did it on purpose" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm hurt. Do you really think I could do that to you, Ms. Detective?" He looked into her eyes with a puppy's demeanor.

"Torture" She squinted and grinned.

Haruse suddenly leaned to Yako's face inches away from him. They stared into each other's eyes. Those of Yako's eyes that deemed beautiful for him that sees what others can't see in people. He admired them, the very being of Katsuragi Yako. Haruse's eyes we're glowing more crimson at the sight of Yako.

Yako knew there was something more in him, even for a year with him, she noticed. She sometimes tremble involuntarily as she stared into those eyes. She felt something feral and dangerous in those eyes like someone she knew back then, still drawn to it. She realized back then that maybe he is like him, realizing it shocked her more than to admit, those eyes of a demon himself.

Yako's eyes we're halfway shut as she was pulled in by his eyes. 'He's not like Neuro. Neuro is gone. Even if he was alive, there's no way that his feelings will reciprocate. Haruse, he cared for me, loved me and makes me happy when I needed it but I've always resisted him. I never returned it, I refuse even to realize our relationship even after all those kisses he's given me. I won't accept it. Maybe it's time, I'll love another other than Neuro'

After those thoughts, her eyes were shut, submissive as to what comes. Haruse noticed this and grinned. He leaned closer as their faces were only a breath away, ready to claim what was his. When their lips we're about to touch, someone knocked on the door loudly. Haruse stopped and Yako opened her eyes in surprise. The knock was followed another and the ones outside was calling for them.

"Ms. Yako, Sir Haruse. The people are calling for you, something happened!"

Yako realized the urgent distress and withdrew his face from Haruse and went for the door.

"What happened?"

"Sir Daniel, in his room he..he-"

"Where's his room?"

"Third floor, 307"

"Alright, we'll go. Haruse, are you ready?" Yako said turning back to him and he was already smiling.

"Yeah. Let's go, Yako" Yako ran ahead of him out of the room. Haruse ran after and eyed the maid, frowning. The maid was taken aback by a step as Haruse ran past her following Yako.

* * *

Yako reached the room and stood at the door. She was shocked when the man they saw earlier was now on the floor, dead, drained in his skin and eyes bulging out. A man was sitting in front of the door his head down, probably shocked too.

"What happened to him?"

Yako felt someone tugged her skirt and found a little girl.

"Are you Katsuragi Yako?" the little girl looked at her pleading.

"Yes, who are you little girl?" she said as she kneeled down to look at her in her own height.

"Maya, I saw…who it is that killed him"She said with a blank face.

"You saw who it is?"

"Who?" Haruse asked.

Yako and Haruse exchange stares as they looked at the little girl before them.

* * *

A/N: Alright. That's a cut. Now a witness has presented itself in front them, what will happen then? :D


	5. Reunion

MTNN Chapter 5

" _Maya. I saw…who it is that killed him"She said with a blank face._

" _You saw who it is?"_

" _Who?" Haruse asked._

 _Yako and Haruse exchange stares as they looked at the little girl before them._

* * *

"Maya, what are you doing here?" a voice came behind Yako and Haruse.

"Sara?" Yako stood up.

"I heard about what happened to Daniel and I came up straight away" She looked panicked and went to the little girl beside Yako. "Maya, you should be sleeping by now at this hour. What are you doing here? Is she bothering you, detective?" She held Maya beside her.

Yako looked at her with concern. She saw fear in the child's eyes and decided not to say what the girl said earlier.

"No, we just saw her near here and was asking why she's here" She smiled still at them.

"Sorry about that. She was supposed to be sleeping in her room, must've woken up by the noise up here" She kneeled to Maya and told her to go back to her room and she nodded. The girl walked away.

"Who is that girl?" Haruse asked.

"Ah her? That little girl is Shironui's daughter, her adopted child. She comes with us and becomes the assistant of Hiroshi in our shows. Child must've gone through a shock, she hasn't spoken since her mother died"

"She did?" Yako said looking at Haruse with a knowing look.

"Sara is that you?" The man who sat in front of the door earlier spoke.

"Mr. Toshi, why are you sitting there?"

"I was the one who discovered Daniel's body. I went to check up on him a while ago and was shocked when the door was unlocked and went in and there I saw him on the floor dead" He said sadly.

"So you're Mr. Toshi?" Yako came forward to him.

"You…must be Detective Yako, the famous detective"

"Yeah. Mr. Toshi, we are wanting to talk to you since we came here. Do you know the whereabouts of people in the magic show during the time Shironui disappeared?"

"Yeah. Hiroshi and Maya were on the stage. Sara was there watching on the front row too. Daniel, of course, was taking care of technical. I was with Sara as the whole show went on. After that commotion, I went to call the police on the mansion and they came. When I got back, Hiroshi was gone from the plaza except for the other staff"

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Toshi. You can rest now" Yako said, relieving the man of his stress.

"Haruse, let's go. We're done here" She bid goodbye to Sara and the officers on the crime scene and went back to their room.

* * *

"I'm tired. This case doesn't make any sense. At first, it was disappearance and the second one was a dried-up man" She said touching her forehead.

"Oh, Yako? Since when did you became an honest one, ready to give up?" Haruse answered.

The next thing he knew, Yako leaned to the side of the bed, her arms limp.

"What happened to you?"

"Haruse…"She lifted one of her arms. "I'm hungry. I can't take it anymore" she said teary-eyed at him.

"Oi" Haruse went to catch her. He sighed.

Yako's nose twitched for a second and lifted her head immediately. 'Food!' Her eyes dazzled and full of determination. She ran outside the room in a flash following the scent.

"Yako, where are you going!?" Haruse shouted at the door looking at the running Yako.

"Later, Haruse!" then, she was gone from the hallway.

"Ha, Yako. She isn't the piggish detective for nothing"

* * *

Yako arrived in one room and before she could even knock, she went inside and saw a table of delicious food. Her face can't hide the drooling and desire for the food.

"Ms. Yako!?" a voice called out from the kitchen in the room.

"Huh? Mr. Hiroshi! Why are you here?" She said wondering.

"Ummm….this is my room."

She stood there, looking her surroundings. "Hehehe, Sorry for intruding. I just smelled food here"

Hiroshi could see the hungry face she's putting on and smiled at her. "Sure. You can eat"

"Really?" she said, an air of pure ecstasy enveloped her. Hiroshi has put the last dish on the table and nodded again. "Itadakimasu!"

In amazing speed, all the food on the table vanished. Hiroshi was shocked and amazed at the same time. He wondered how a woman of her age could eat like that, his eyes bulged at the scene.

Yako exhaled as she was finished. "Mr. Hiroshi, thank you for the meal" She looked at the table and turned to him again smiling.

In return, Hiroshi laughed hardly at her. Yako was clearly embarrassed. "Now, that was eating"

"Hehe, sorry for eating all your food. I went a little overboard. As thanks, how about I cook for you this time?"

"It would be an honor, detective" Hiroshi smiled as he sat on the table.

"You're room is huge. Rooms here are really something, huh? Living in a mansion , I envy you guys."

"Haha, This is the first time I've experienced it you know. The people here are really generous as well as the one who sponsored our show. I'm just glad that they are happy with what we've shown them. Personally, I never experienced before that I could make people smile with what I'm doing"

"Eh? But what you do is amazing! You make tricks that are impossible to do and magic is something I could say that truly exists in this world" She smiled back at him before putting some eggs in the pan.

"You're a fan of a little magic show, Miss Yako? That's quite an honor. Have you experienced it before to be in a trick once?" Yako shivered at the meAfter a little while, Yako finished cooking and served it on the table.

"Here you go, Mr. Hiroshi" Hiroshi picked the spoon and took a bite.

"Miss Yako, this is delicious! This cooking is top class. How did you know how to cook like this?"

"Well, while you're in another country for many cases, you could pick a thing or two. In my case, I was always hungry so I learned also different kinds of cooking from different people"

"Hungry, huh? Being a piggish detective always isn't easy. But still this kind of cooking, it is amazing"

"Thank you, I'm flattered." She smiled and watched him eat and there was silence in the room. Yako spoke again. "Mr. Hiroshi, I know it's not the time to ask but can I ask some questions?"

He paused to look at her and accepted. "It's fine. I really am sorry for the fight I started at the plaza a while ago"

"It's fine, Daniel wasn't in a good mood either. You may have heard about what happened to him"

"Yeah, I did. I feel sorry for him. Even though he accuses me, he is still the man who Shironui is about to marry and she loved him back. I can't really interfere with that"

" You seem to be really close to Shironui, you must be indebted to her for taking you in the magic show"

"Yeah, I am. She was the only one who believed in me. She saw what I can still possibly do in my life. Other people didn't, they accuse of me of killing people"

"Why do the people think of you like that? Are the rumors true?"

Hiroshi looked Yako's chocolate eyes and saw in it that he could trust her.

"No, I didn't. I was caught up in the murder back then. I was framed and accused to be guilty and was detained for years for killing a family I don't know of. That year I was released, I saw the visiting magic show and I met Shironui when I lost all hope that someone will understand. Shironui, she has the most understanding eyes and the brightest smile I have ever seen. She despite of all the townspeople's warnings, believed in me. Even how many times I turned her away for the fear of her getting caught up in my business, she stayed by me. She took me in and made me forget of everything that happened back then. She made me look into the future." At that moment, Yako saw him cry for the first time.

"Please detective, believe me. I didn't kill Shironui. She is the most important person in my life. I can't kill her. I can't kill someone I loved even though it hurts that she's going to marry another man. But for her, I've always wanted her to be happy because of the love I have of her since the day we've met" He confessed. At that point, she knew he was innocent despite of all their accusations.

"Hiroshi-san, I believe in you" She smiled with understanding at him.

Hiroshi looked up at her and saw somehow the eyes of Shironui in her. "Thank you….Thank you, Detective"

That night, Hiroshi's room was filled with silent crying with an understanding companion at his side.

* * *

A person with glowing slit, golden eyes looked at the window of Hiroshi's room and observed the scene.

"That Katsuragi Yako is more than a bother than she could possibly be. How about we test her? How much can you hold that hope you've got, Ms. Detective? Get ready to feel despair….Yako"

In a blink of an eye, the eyes watching them were gone.

* * *

At the room Haruse was in, he sat at the bed waiting for Yako.

"Where is she? I've been waiting for so long"

A knock from the door can be heard.

"Finally!" He went to open the door. "Yako, you're eating should be given a leash you know. You're almost-" He opened the door and saw nothing. "Yako?" He scouted the area and the window beside the bed opened. Haruse became cautious. He walked to the window. As he walked, someone stalked behind him and a painful sting can be felt on his neck before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Yako was now walking on the hallway towards her room, giving her a chance to look in awe at her surroundings. 'This place is sure big, living in a place like this is like living like royalty but…..they still don't have enough food' she said to herself. She reached the door to her room with Haruse when she saw it was unlocked. A shiver ran down her spine as a bad feeling crept in on her. 'Haruse!'

She went inside and found it dark, the only light that can be seen is the opened window beside the bed. The balcony. "Haruse?"

Then she heard outside a maid in distress shouting in the hallways. "Miss Maya! Where are you? Miss Maya!"

The maid saw Yako in the dark room and called to her. "Ms. Detective, please help me. Maya, the adopted daughter of Miss Shironui is missing"

"Missing?" she said mildly, still occupied in her thoughts of what happened to Haruse.

"Please, help me" the maid pleaded.

She was snapped into reality and looked determined at the maid. "Let's go. Let's search for her"

The two ran in the hallways that night calling for everyone and even the staff of the magic show started to search for the missing girl but with no avail.

"Do you think she might be kidnapped?"

"It's a possibility. Maybe the murderer doesn't only want to take revenge on Shironui, maybe even her daughter" Hiroshi said.

"Poor Maya, she's going to be like her mother" Sara said.

"Hiroshi, don't fool us. You're the one behind this, aren't you?"

"Why do you think it's me, I haven't done anything!"

"Stop" Yako said, mixing already her emotions to their fight. She calmed down and talked to them. "This case isn't over. Besides, Haruse is also gone. My assistant might know where her whereabouts might be so please calm down. It's been a long night. We should get some sleep and talk about this again tomorrow, alright?"

After that, Yako sat at the chairs beside the rooms and sighed. 'She lied to them. She doesn't even know where Haruse is. I'm scared' She thought to herself as a certain woman approached her and sat beside her.

"He's missing too, isn't he detective?" Sara smiled at her sympathetically.

"How did you know?"

"I can see through a woman's sadness when I see one"

"Is that so? I apologize for being so obvious"

"It's fine, it's fine. We lose sometimes the most precious things in our lives. As for me, Shironui's death isn't an exception"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any experience before this? Ms. Detective"

"My father and Neuro, we once worked together in the agency back then"

"Do you love Neuro?"

"Huh?" She stared at her blankly.

She giggled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No, you don't. No one thought about that besides he's a mean, torturous demon. No exaggerations, mind you. He's not the kind who can do that" She said shivering a little at the thoughts.

"Does he? Well, I don't know about your tastes but if I we're to assist such a guy, I would be thrilled."

"Why is that?"

"Because someone who does that, doesn't have any reservations. Once you saw everything that makes him ugly in people, you will see also the most wonderful things about them. Those kinds of people are the most trustworthy of all"

"You think so?" Yako looked at her intently at her words. She smirked.

"Yeah"Sara smiled.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" She smiled and stood up. "See you later, detective"

She also stood up and went in her room and sat beside the bed. 'trustworthy of all, huh?'

After a few seconds, her eyes were shut.

* * *

" _Where is he? Where's Neuro? I've already went and found him food and now he's missing out on me" She sighed._

 _A man in a cloak went up to her._

" _Who are you?"_

" _Are you sure, you should be walking in this halls, human? Aren't you worried about your demon?"_

" _How do you know about Neuro?"_

 _The cloaked man didn't answer._

" _I trust him. He'll be fine as he'll ever be"_

" _Trust…."_

" _Yeah. Trust, don't you know that?"_

 _The cloaked man laughed. "Amusing! Great! Such baseless emotions of humans! The puzzle demon really steeped low"_

" _Where is Neuro?"_

" _Oh I thought you trust him, human?"_

" _Where is he?" She looked at him back._

" _Missing"_

" _Missing? What do you mean?"_

" _Won't you be one if you are erased from this world?"_

" _Wha-" The roof in top of them was destroyed revealing Neuro fighting another cloaked man. She looked at her front and the one she's talking to was gone._

" _Neuro!" She ran outside and suddenly was walking in darkness._

' _If I hadn't let him go missing, he would still be here. If I didn't go to that mystery, it wouldn't happen. I wasn't been at his side like the partner he said me to be'_

 _Then, in front of her was the limp body of Neuro. "NEURO!"_

* * *

"Neuro!" She woke from a start and looked around her. She was still sitting beside the bed. 'I must've fallen asleep' She looked at the old clock beside the bed. It's 3 am. She stood up and went to the balcony and looked at the white full moon in the sky.

"So much has happened. First, Neuro. Now, Haruse. I'm losing my hope. I can't take it anymore…. I apologize Neuro, I must be becoming a coward once again. I think it would be nice though, indulge in despair once in a while" She said looking at the moon and a tear escaped her eyes.

She yawned and drowsiness came to her again. She turned away from the balcony and was about to return to the darkness of the room, the curtains moved. 'is she imagining it?' she stopped, a step away from her dark room.

"What are you sulking about, Louse? I've trained you more than that just to see you in your human emotions. Seems like you've devolved while I was gone, Top Slug"

A big shadow cast over her own. 'Can't be' A sweat dropped from her forehead. It's impossible to hear that voice again. She looked back at the balcony.

There he was, like nothing happened. His swirling green eyes, blue-clad suit stood on the edge of the balcony. More tears were released from her eyes.

"Neuro….?"

* * *

A/N: And then they met XD Glad for them. Now the agency is back together, it will be fun from now on.


	6. Suspect

MTNN Chapter 6

 _There he was, like nothing happened. His swirling green eyes, blue-clad suit stood on the edge of the balcony. More tears were released from her eyes._

" _Neuro….?"_

He was there. He was there, not the limp body she knew a year ago. He was alive like all the cases she went through with him. Every case with him, her resolve that he is alive will not waver whatever the circumstances were. He's immortal, her partner. He's Neuro.

"Neu-"She went a step forward at the grinning Neuro at her front. "You're-" She took another step forward and Neuro frowned. When she was going to take another step, she screamed. A chain grabbed her ankle and was thrown into the air over a rock statue above the balcony and fell afterwards pulled by the chain. The chain stopped and it was hanging now from the balcony. Upside down, she was now facing a window below her room.

'Expect Neuro to set a trap' she sighed at the thought.

She opened her eyes to the green circles of Neuro's eyes, standing at the window horizontally.

"How are you, Yako?" He smiled. It was that smile he got before he left her.

"Neuro" She can't contain her tears and few we're released on the corners of her eyes and lifted her hand slowly.

Neuro only looked at Yako who held out her hand to touch her cheek. When her hand collided with his face, he felt a sudden relief in him. It was new for him of course, it was the effect of the human world on him in his last stay and now he was back.

"Why are you crying, Louse?" with a blank face, he looked at her intently. He just discovered a few years back that seeing Yako cry in her so called expression of joy brought him quite a comfort feeling. Unable to understand human psychology, he decided to let her be in her state of joy as long as it will not hinder him finding mysteries to eat.

"It's…nothing, Neuro. Glad you're back" her eyes still wet with tears, she beamed her usual bright smile.

Her face looking upwards at the base of the balcony, she could hear the sudden creak of the door from her room.

"Ms. Yako? Ms. Yako, are you here? I heard a scream so I hurried here" It seems to her, it was the voice of the maid.

"I'm-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she fell two floors down and greeted by the cushion of bushes. "That hurt"

'NEURO!' she whined.

"Ms. Yako! Are you alright!?" the maid shouted from the balcony, seeing Yako sprawled in the bushes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…. practicing going down from the balcony. Training, hehe" she

"At this height!? With chains?"she saw the cut chain still hanging from her ankle.

"Yeah. You know about danger, it could hit me in the most unexpected ways. I'm fine. Please go back to sleep. I don't want to disturb you any longer" she smiled sincerely at her.

"Okay. If you said you're fine, then I'll go back. Be careful please Miss Yako, we would be in deep trouble if we lose you too"

"Don't worry. I won't go anywhere" She said before the maid exited from her balcony and out of her room.

Still looking up at the balcony, she stood up from the bushes and was greeted by a claw squeezing her head. The claw rotated her head to her back, she resisted it but failed. She finally faced again Neuro in his innocent facade, looking at him with a confident, guilt-faced resignation.

"Ne~ Sensei, Did you enjoy your training going down the balcony?"

"AS IF I WOULD!" She shouted back, freeing herself from his claw.

"Ehhhh~ I thought you like it" he said innocently putting a finger at the end of his mouth.

"Geez. After a long time you pretended to not exist, you could have been MORE GENTLE Neuro. This isn't exactly how to treat human women" She said annoyed and frustrated, finally removing the chain she reached down from her ankle and stood up, brushing her stray hair back.

"Ho~ Human women you say, Woodlouse" His voice was back and Yako knew that it spelled danger.

'WHY DO I HAVE TO OPEN MY BIG MOUTH!?' she panicked.

She suddenly felt a hand behind her neck and was pulled to face him, their faces close and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Then how do you suggest I treat you, Top slug?" he grinned at her.

'I'm Top Slug again, I'm degrading by the minute! Wait, why am I thinking about titles at a time like this!?' At first, her cheeks were painted red from being flustered speechless. After a few seconds, she recovered. One thing he learned while Neuro was away was to control her emotions better and be practical in different situations. 'This is not the time for her to be thinking about her feelings. Maya is missing, Haruse is…Haruse' Then, it came back to her that this demon doesn't know how to love. Her demeanor changed in an instant and smiled at Neuro.

"I don't know, Neuro but I know this is not the time to fool around" She pushed him away and looked at his suprised face. "You hungry? I have a mystery" She smiled forcibly.

"I already sensed that, Louse." He held her head and was rocking his knuckle again at her head. "Who do you think I am?" his expression changed immediately.

"Alright, Alright. I'll give you the details. Just please stop doing that"

They were in the room when Yako told him all the details of all that happened.

"I see" His green orbs starting to light again. "This mystery is on the tip of my tongue"

"Huh?" she said surprised.

"What is with that reaction, Louse? Did you're small brain did not process what I have said?"

"No….It's not that" She sighed, somehow it felt nostalgic that she almost forgot that she was not alone always in these cases and somewhat in her that was new that she felt envious now that Neuro can solve this case that easily. Well, he is Neuro, he's that amazing.

"Did I crush your little pride of yours that I solved the case, Sensei?" He said innocently.

"No, you didn't" she said flatly. On second thought, I'm not envious.

Then, a rustle in the bushes from the window can be heard again.

"Yako, it's time. Gather all the people in the household"

"Yeah, I'll go" She went out immediately from the door leaving Neuro.

Neuro looked again at the bushes with an amused face and he was gone from the room.

The people are now gathered in the living room at five in the morning. They were woken up by the maids as for the request of Katsuragi Yako, they said to them. Inside the living room, everybody was present: Mr. Toshi on the left, Sara and Mr. Hiroshi along with the maids.

"I'm sorry for calling you this very morning. I have important things to talk to you about"

"It's fine, Ms. Detective. We want to help you to capture the culprit. Do you need more information?" Mr. Toshi asked.

"No. Not today" She smiled.

"We would reveal the culprit. It is one of the people in this room. Well, that what's sensei said." Neuro came out with his innocent façade and halted behind Yako.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Who are you?" Sara asked.

"uh, he's my assistant for now while Haruse is gone"

"Sensei is so shy. She haven't introduced me yet to you all because she said she'll kill me if I did"

"Is it true? You know who is the culprit is?" Mr. Hiroshi said.

"Yeah" she guiltily smiled.

'Now, Yako. Say who it is' He whispered.

Her arm was surrounded by green light again like the previous cases she had with Neuro, pointing it to the culprit.

"The murderer is…YOU!" She shouted and everything went silent.

A/N: Finally, got back the mystery pair. Not a very happy reunion though. The curtains of the case will now begin to unfold.


	7. Solution of Demons

' _Now, Yako. Say who it is' He whispered._

 _Her arm was surrounded by green light again like the previous cases she had with Neuro, pointing it to the culprit._

" _The murderer is…YOU!" She shouted and everything went silent._

* * *

The finger is pointed at Mr. Toshi, the manager.

"Mr. Toshi did it?" Hiroshi said in disbelief.

"But-" Sara covered her mouth.

"Why me? I never have done anything wrong. I was the one who called the police, the one who saw the body of Daniel! Why me!?"

"Yeah, you must be mistaken. If there's someone suspicious here, it would be Hiroshi! He was gone after Shironui disappeared!"

"It's not-"Hiroshi protested.

"Let me explain. Hiroshi-san, may I ask for the sake of this case, how do you do the disappearance trick in the magic show?"

"Ah, Yes. I will. The trick happens when the blanket covered the box the person inside of it, remove the lock at the glass side and hide within the secret compartment of the wood setup inside the thick wood stage to make it seem that the person disappeared. After the people saw the box was empty, I will put again the blanket and the person will go inside of it again in mere seconds, seeing that she's back. It was just a simple trick. I don't even know what happened to Shironui. When I lift up the blanket, I just saw the slash marks and Shironui didn't came up again from the compartment. The reason I was gone was I checked if Shironui's still inside but she was gone"

"Did it have an exit backstage from the compartment, Hiroshi-san?" Yako asked.

"Yeah but I don't see any reason why wouldn't she come back. She isn't the person to do something like that"

"That time, The only ones who left the place and never seen was you Mr. Toshi and Hiroshi"

"That doesn't prove anything! You have no evidence"

"Is that so, Mr. Toshi? Someone said that you talked to Shirounui before the show started. After that, she was devastated in the face of the crowd."

"It's because Shironui was afraid of Hiroshi for stalking her, right? He was rejected. She was like that before even the day of the show starts"

"Yako-san… I'm sorry but I did get rejected but I would never do that to her"

"See? Isn't he suspicious enough?"

"But what if someone heard what you said to Shironui before she disappeared"

His face went white. Then, footsteps can be heard from the door behind them. It was Haruse running towards the door holding Maya in his hands.

"Got what you want" He grinned.

"Perfect timing" Neuro smirked under his innocent smile.

"Haruse? Maya? Huh?" Yako looked from Haruse to Neuro then back to Haruse.

'I'll explain later' He moved his mouth in silence to Yako. Yako just nodded.

"Maya, what did you hear the guy say?"

"He said to my mom that if she doesn't run fast enough to the basement, time will be ticking and other people will be killed and she will never see Aunt Sara again. I heard it from him when I just woke up before the show starts."

"A child never lies, so they say. We've let the police check the forest and saw signs of a person walking through the forest to the mansion. We've asked the maids about the heating of water in the bathrooms, apparently not all rooms are automatic of hot water so they gave you a key to the basement where the boiler is to open the heat on the water in your bathroom and close it after you've finished using it. No one goes in and out the basement unless they needed to even the maids so you've got the entire basement for yourself. We've asked the records of the time you called at the house and the time you got back to the plaza. There is exactly a 10 minutes interval after you arrived and the time you made your call. Me and sensei tried to walk from the plaza to the mansion and it didn't take us more than 10 minutes, It didn't take us so long. What did you do by then? The reason why the body of Shironui decayed easily even though it's almost winter because it was exposed to heat for so long before it was put into the bag. The only high source of heat that can be found that can decay in a short amount of time is-"

"in the basement" She said looking at Mr. Toshi.

"That's what sensei said" Neuro smiled.

Sara and Hiroshi looked at him in disbelief.

"Haha…..HAHAHAHA! You got me! haha" there was a small explosion at his place and when it dissipated, the whole body of Mr. Toshi became the cape of a magician, mask, gloves and wand. "I thought my trick was perfect! Magnifico! That Shironui, she never listened to me. She does what she wants. She was respected for everything, everyone respected her but not me the manager of the carnival. Everyone compares to me like, 'be like shironui' or 'look at shironui' that. I hate her! She needs to be punished, disappeared like a magic trick and suits her well. HAHAHAHA!"

"I thought you like her like your daughter, Mr. Toshi, why?" Hiroshi asked crestfallen.

"WHY? WHY!? I love her so but she interferes with every movement I make in here and every decision. It's a waste that is, she picked the wrong side to live in this magical world of ours."

"Did you kill Daniel?" Yako asked.

"Him? Yeah. I killed him before I left his room before I shouted. The sight was not magical, it almost gave me a scare. HAHAHAHA. He found out somehow that I killed Shironui and invited me to his room. Vanish! Vanish! Everyone who gets in my way, this is not the magical world that they should stay." He laughed.

'Just for his ego, he killed people. In this world of crime, it is be killed o be killed for them just to enjoy the only world they only have. Mr. Toshi, crossed the line because of the person he wanted to become' Yako thought.

"DISAPPEAR!" Then, smoke bombs covered the whole living room. The people screamed and coughed.

A shadow was now in front Mr. Toshi and saw it was Neuro in his usual green hungry eyes.

"If you want to vanish people so much, then why don't you disappear from their sight first? Scum like you would never belong to this wonderful world" He grinned. Mr. Toshi suddenly trembled.

"Itadakimasu" He said as he fed on the mystery as Mr. Toshi was defeated.

When the smoke cleared, everything was done.

* * *

The police sirens were ringing as they take away Mr. Toshi to the police station.

"Hiroshi!" Maya came running to him and hugged him.

"Maya, what happened to you? I thought you were kidnapped?"he hugged the child dearly as if it was his own.

"We did. But surprisingly, the one who kidnapped us was gone. The gates were hard to destroy though before we could go out and hurried to the mansion" Haruse said as he came forward.

"Yeah. Haruse-san ran suuuppeerr fast!" She smiled at Haruse and from him, back to her.

"Detective Katsuragi Yako, Thank you for solving Shironui's case" He said greatfully.

"hehehe, you've helped with the case so it's no trouble" She said embarrassed.

"Oh? You're getting shy all of a sudden, Yako" Haruse laughed.

"Ha-ru-se" she whined.

"Please detective, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me. It's at least that we can do for believing in us."

"Well, I'll le-"she was cut off by hand on her face being pushed back as tall man talked in exchange of her.

"Well, if it wouldn't be of so much trouble can we stay with you people for one more night in the mansion. Sensei says she'd want to at least enjoy the place without killings. She said that I will say it to you or else she'll kill me. Sensei is so rough at times" he explained to Hiroshi.

"YOU JERK!" She said in her muffled face barely audible.

"That…would be fine, Ms. Katsuragi. It will be lovely."

Neuro finally released her face and Yako with the impact fell on her back. "Ouch"

"Detective Yako, are you ok?"

"Sensei's fine. She's clumsy at times. Ne~~sensei?" he said with reverie talking to Hiroshi and then looked at Yako.

Yako nodded in pain and was distracted immediately by Haruse who kneeled beside her as Neuro watched them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah but it hurts a little"

"That can't be good. You're tired. I'll just carry you"

"Wah? Ahhh. No. hey! You don't have to" Hands were slipped over her back and under her knees and was carried bridal style by Haruse and stood up with Yako in his hands.

"You alright?" He looked at Yako who became as red as a tomato.

"You don't have to carry me, Haruse. I can stand up. I'm not a detective for nothing. I've gone through much worse" She said looking at him still with a tint of red in her cheeks, flustered.

"Sensei's right. If she didn't let her body work, she'll become a pig for sure" Neuro said interrupting them.

"Yeah, you're right" Neuro smirked at this and Haruse spoke again "but I don't want to. If Yako carries the burden of the world, then who will carry you? Just let me do this"

"Haru...se" She gazed again at his crimson eyes, it was still beautiful and he smiled at her. That was the sweetest words she ever had heard from a man to her. In return, she smiled resigning to what he said to her and smiled back at him. Suddenly, she was kissed lightly on the forehead, her eyes shot open. She processed what just happened and slowly looked to Neuro from her right. His face was serious, she never seen that expression from him with so much malice. Her focus returned to Haruse when suddenly he whispered something from her ear.

Neuro saw this and let out a small growl that can be heard only by the keenest of senses. She saw the tint again building at Yako's cheeks and gazed at Haruse nodding and started to walk. This left him aching inside of him. He doesn't know what this feeling inside of him is. The only thing he recognizes was rage. Haruse walked by Neuro and looked at him, he smirked. It annoyed Neuro.

"Those two sure are sweet. Ne, assistant?" Hiroshi said. "Travelling the world in all of those cases maybe did a thing or two with their relationship with each other. Some rumors say that that duo is already engaged, they just didn't say it yet to others"

Neuro didn't answer and just watched them go back to the house with a blank face.

* * *

Haruse sat down Yako on the bed and she was relieved.

"Thank you, Haruse even though you shouldn't have done that" she said, still a little mad. "And the words you said, 'we're being a little long with this act, me carrying you but unless you like me to carry you longer while these people see, I can arrange that' is completely embarrassing."

"You memorize the most trivial words of people as always, Ms. Yako. What, you got a little kiss as consolation, didn't you?" he joked.

"That's not funny. You did it in front of people again, how subtle." She said sarcastic. "You even showed it to-"

"Neuro?" He smiled sadly and sat beside her.

"I-No that wasn't what I-"

"Now that he's back, you'll never notice me again, do you?" He said looking at the ceiling.

"Haruse" She felt guilt in her heart.

"I knew it" He stood up "But even though you don't answer me, it's not a reason not to tell you the truth"

"What…is the truth?"

"I've lied to you for a year and if you'll ever to accept me, I think it is right to introduce myself to you"

"Lied?"

Gold light surrounded him and he transformed, revealing a lion's ears and a tail and swirling gold lights in his usual crimson eyes.

"I am also a demon like the puzzle-eater Nougami Neuro. My real name is Ace Haruse and I'm the runaway prince of demons in hell"

"Ace….? The prince of demons?"

* * *

A/N: Two demons yay! Neuro discovering his feelings, rivalry develops, a case just finished. What happens now?


	8. Stay

" _I've lied to you for a year and if you'll ever to accept me, I think it is right to introduce myself to you"_

" _Lied?"_

 _Gold light surrounded him and he transformed, revealing a lion's ears and a tail and swirling gold lights in his usual crimson eyes._

" _I am also a demon like the puzzle-eater Nougami Neuro. My real name is Ace Haruse and I'm the runaway prince of demons in hell"_

" _Ace….? The prince of demons?"_

* * *

Yako gave a small surprised face in her position.

"Why haven't you told me up until now?"

"There's never been time for me to say it. I was always held back" He said sadly.

"Held back by what?"Yako said trying to understand him.

"Yako…I can't tell that to you for now"

She gave him a face of worry that can be seen from all over her face. Haruse looks at her unable to know if it's of care or doubt she has for herself in trusting him. One, a demon can't fully understand.

He half-kneeled in front of her and held her hands.

"Yako, it's hard to understand for now but I need to say something to you that is much of importance. Please at least trust me on this."

Yako's face was blank looking at him until she nodded and her eyes shifted with determination and trust, she smiled. He smiled back.

"Thank you, Yako. It may be a bit sudden and late of a request since you've known me but please hear me." He held her hands tighter and opened his mouth to speak. "Katsuragi Yako, save me. You're the only one who can do it"

"Save you. What do you mean, Haruse?" Yako astonished.

"What are you making my slave do, Ace?"

"Neuro!" He appeared standing meters away from Haruse and Yako.

Haruse sighed and stood up from his kneeling position, turning sideways to look at Neuro.

"It's not your business, Neuro"

"Is that so? But me and sensei we're always in different businesses" he said innocently and walked up to Haruse until he was directly in front of him and grinned at him. "Aren't you bold to come to my slave and ask for her help without her master's permission?"

"Master, you say?" he smirked. "How uptight you are, Neuro. More than a master should. It's quite confusing sometimes, a slave being called a partner a few years back and from a demon that came from a high stature at that." Neuro frowned at this. "Those words are not to be taken lightly especially for a candidate like you" Haruse grinned.

"A candidate? Haruse what are you saying?" Yako asked.

"He didn't tell you, Yako?" Haruse still looking at Neuro. "He's the sole demon out of royalty that the demon king chose to be a candidate for the next king besides me. The one who inherited few of the strongest 777 demon tools of hell that is in the royalty's custody as a sign of honor from the king. That's him, puzzle-eater Nougami Neuro"

"Candidate of the king?" Yako whispered looking at the two demons in front of her.

"He's not someone you should be with Yako. He isn't the kind who can understand humans"

"Neuro…a candidate of the king" Yako felt a bad and horrified at the idea that Neuro can be the king of hell. She suddenly felt nausea in her and suddenly reached the corner of Haruse's shirt and tugged.

"Ya-ko?" he turned to her shivering so much. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, Haruse. I suddenly felt ill maybe because I'm tired. Don't worry, this is nothing. I think I'm tired and need some rest so can you leave me for a few hours?"

Neuro grinned from behind him and said in a low voice that Haruse can only hear.

"Heh, seems like Yako isn't as intelligient like an earthworm to not recognize the one he fears. I'll give her a little prize to her later as her master" he smiled evilly.

Haruse was full of distaste at the fact that Yako feared him so much that she shivered when she heard the title upon Neuro.

Haruse nodded to Yako. "Alright, I'll go." Yako stopped shivering for a second as Haruse bended to her ear. "Yako, always remember I'm here for you" Yako looked at him as he turned from her. He stood up and went for the door. He walked past Neuro with a serious face and whispered walking to the door.

"Neuro, remember that a human can be frail. Once they break, it will never be whole again. Left only on the dust, they could only be taken by another. Remember that, Nougami Neuro or you will meet your end"

Neuro didn't flinch and Haruse left the room, the sound of the door shutting. Neuro was left now with the shaking Yako.

* * *

A few minutes later after Haruse left, Neuro walked forward to Yako and held her head, his face near hers.

"Yako, you dare serve another demon at my absence? For a slave to miss her master and cling to a prince of the demon realm, you're quite bold. What kind of punishment should I give you?"

'EEK! He's serious' "I don't serve him, he just comes with me. It's not my fault, I didn't even knew he was a prince or a demon! He just walked up to me like any other people who get acquainted with others"

"OH! Sensei, I didn't know you were that naughty, taking people just from anywhere taking my place and doing whatever you want spreading mating rumors" he smiled innocently but for Yako it was a sign of incoming danger.

Her cheeks were red. "We don't mate you demon! He's not even my lover!"

"Oho! Why? Doesn't the royalty of hell doesn't fit human's silly, b-level intelligence standards?"

"He's not the one for me….." her voice lowered.

"Then, who is it you deem fit for your small brain of yours, Slave?" Neuro said digging his knuckles unto the head of Yako but she was not responding to it like she usually does.

Yako flicked his hands away from her head and stood from her seat on the bed facing Neuro, smiling with an expression of acceptance. "It doesn't matter. It wouldn't happen anyway besides I enjoy being with the people I have now. I'll always be in this world for the purpose of unraveling the mysteries of people Neuro, making this a better world for all of us. That would be enough" She smiled with resolution written in her eyes.

Neuro looked at her with a calm surprise and felt somehow his blood race in his body. Making him wince a little, to the unfamiliar feeling.

"Where did you meet him anyway in this case? You haven't told me. I'm your partner aren't I?" She said turning her head to the right.

"Didn't you hear what the spoiled child demon said earlier or you're brain stopped working because of how complicated it is?" He said putting her fingers to her nose pulling it up.

"Ouch! No, neuro! I heard Haruse loud and clear. I mean in this case, when did you meet?" She said pulling her nose from his fingers and touching it to see if it's still attached to her.

"It doesn't concern you anymore, Louse."

"That's not fair, Neuro!"

"I don't understand human conventions. As a slave, you have the gall to tell me what to do. I'll tell you but in exchange I'll feed you to my new demon pets that I've acquired in the demon world on my last stay. They're very hungry since I went here."

"No, Thanks. I don't want to know about it." She said looking at him in anxious defeat. She now stares at him blankly.

"What are you staring at, Louse?"

"Neuro, does demons have affections?"

Neuro looked at her curious and Yako recognized it to continue.

"Because Haruse….wasn't like you who I knew. So I thought, maybe demons do have affections but varies differently with every demon"

"Trying to understand demons, are we?" Neuro went in front of her and a claw squeezed her head making their eyes see each other directly. "Maybe I should've taught you more about demons so nothing will come out from that funny little brain of yours about us. I'm just waiting for an opportunity to ask you but now it's come to this. I'm curious about your current relationship with the prince of demons as to why you seem to have been influenced in the wrong way. Don't think just because I called you partner, you'll get away with this Yako" He grinned.

"Neuro that's not-" Yako was seriously anxious about this side of Neuro. She never seen Neuro so curious about something directly and not only that but he's curious about her love life!?

"Now Yako, you were talking about a demon's affection. What kind of so-called affection that he gave you that makes that small brain of yours to question the actions of demons?" His eyes glowing more curious.

"Ehehe…Neuro what are you talking about? I was just curious. There's nothing going on with us. He's just have a different personality that's all"

'I lied to him! I'm so screwed! What I'm going to do? That won't go through him!' Yako was smiling in panic at Neuro who looked all the more curious with her very word.

"Trying to lie are we Yako?" He smiled evilly. "Should I use one of the demon tools to pry the truth from you?"

A knock from the door can be heard and it was opened. A person came in and went inside looking around but didn't see anyone. After a few minutes of walking in the room, the person went out and everything was still.

"Ha…That's-"

"The mastermind has shown itself"

"Couldn't be…." There was an initial shock about what Neuro revealed to her but then her expression changed into an annoyed one. "Neuro, tell me again. WHY ARE WE IN POSITION LIKE THIS!? You covered also my mouth. It's not like she knew where I am when I whisper, you already used one of the demon tools to make us invisible" She shouted at him and answered with dead-fish eyes. Yako was laid on the bed, Neuro kneeling on top of her.

"That wouldn't be fun" He grinned at her below. "That person isn't normal. She'll hear you"

"Hear me?"

Neuro got off and stood, Yako stood following behind him and she could hear her stomach growl.

She heard it and smiled."Ne, Neuro. Maybe I don't really need rest, must be I'm hungry. I'm going out. It will be for a while so I'll be leaving first from here. See you when you need me" She said happily.

She walked past Neuro and his eyes moved to follow her to see the unexpected strain on her face and the unmistakable shiver that ran from her body through her reaction. Another step can be heard from Yako when her legs finally gave up and fainted. Before her body was to meet the floor, a hand caught her. The hand lifted her to rest on the demon's chest and was laid into the bed. With the last of her strength, she opened her eyes slightly and spoke.

"Neuro, You've noticed, huh? I've weakened somehow to this extent in this case even I didn't do much anything. Eating didn't in my stay here. "

"Sleep now, Yako" He said sitting beside her, his green circle orbs illuminates.

"Yeah, Maybe that's just what I really need" she smiled as she lost consciousness.

It was quiet now in the room as one demon left the second she closed her eyes.

* * *

In one of the rooms in the mansion, there was one that was dark-lit. A certain someone rejoices.

"HAHAHAHA! YES! It was delicious! I never knew that I could find such fine quality of food in the human world. All thanks to that detective. It was the ultimate flavor of despair. I'm very thankful for the opportunity, King-sama "

"It's fine. As long as you do your job, everything will fall into place" A man smiled behind her and disappeared into the night. "It's time to reap the harvest"

* * *

A/N: A new name has been spoken. Who is King-sama? Why did Haruse said he want to be saved? Neuro's curiosity deepens for the human girl, Katsuragi Yako. Does this spell of danger or an opportunity for REAL affections to surface? For the readers, thank you for reading this.


	9. Warning

Chapter 9

 _In one of the rooms in the mansion, there was one that was dark-lit. A certain someone rejoices._

 _"_ _HAHAHAHA! YES! It was delicious! I never knew that I could find such fine quality of food in the human world. All thanks to that detective. It was the ultimate flavor of despair. I'm very thankful for the opportunity, King-sama"_

 _"_ _It's fine. As long as you do your job, everything will fall into place" A man smiled behind her and disappeared into the night. "It's time to reap the harvest"_

* * *

A maid returned to Yako's room to clearly clean it. She knocked but no one answered. She knocked again but still no one answered. She entered instead. She was surprised to see it dark. She looked around and saw a figure on the bed.

"Ah, Miss Yako. You are here. I thought there was no one here because no one was answering. Did I wake you?" Yako was not answering so she went closer to her. "Are you alright?"

When the maid is a meter away from her, she stood from the bed and ran out of the room quickly without another word, passing by the maid that is close.

"Ms. Yako?" The maid surprised as she looked at the detective as she ran out of the door.

* * *

"Having fun, aren't we?" Neuro emerged in the dark-lit room.

"Ahhh Neuro, you came. I was very lonely when you didn't show up early enough" the person smiled with glee.

"I couldn't keep you waiting especially that you've left footprints on my doorstep" he grinned. "Miss Sara"

"Haha of course, It's all part of my fun" it giggled.

From the dark corner it emerged, it was Sara. She was smiling in pleasure, her eyes slit and golden.

"Same mystery catcher, Nougami Neuro. It was just like yesterday when hell was shaked when the king candidate that the King chose himself went to the Human World for the first time just to catch his desires. As you left, there was a battle of power " She walked towards and circled him, her hands trailing Neuro's shoulders. "Hell's female population were saddened by the loss of such a perfect breeding partner. I was too" She whispered on his ear.

"I never thought you would care" he said smiling sadistically.

"Oh, I cared alright. I've always been waiting for this moment since the day you rejected me" her voice ended furiously.

"Still, a sore loser I see" he said amused. Sara gone from his side and was in front of him in a millisecond. She stroked Neuro's cheek and leaned to his face, lips almost touching. Their eyes locked into each other as Neuro stood unaffected still grinning at her.

"I'm not a sore loser, Neuro. You ARE!" she shouted closely. "I'm not a lowly demon who can't even describe such baseless emotions of humans. Doesn't. Even. Know. What. They. FEEL!" she jumped away from him enough to kick but Neuro deflected it easily.

"That was very polite of you to kick me like a leaf. But about what you said, noble demons doesn't need to understand such emotions of humans. Only lowly demons like you can think it would be necessary" He still grinned.

"Ha! Say whatever you want to say. It won't last for long, Neuro. Ignorance will be your end."

The door opened behind them and footsteps can be heard resounding on the floor.

"AHHHH! Glad you came to the party. Oh Neuro! Look at our familiar guest that just arrived. She'll be joining us in our little talk today. Surely, you knew her very well. Isn't that right?" from the dark recesses of the door, it emerged a blonde walking casually with her eyes blank "Detective Katsuragi Yako"

Yako walked towards Sara and before she could reach her, Yako tripped and didn't react and was suddenly pulled again with chains, thrown into different directions and finally, hanged from the ceiling, upside down.

"How sweet of you, Neuro"

"When was I wasn't, demon worm?"

"You just saw her a while ago and now, you can't wait to torture her" She smiled. "Let's stop with the games, shall we?"

Sara cut through the chains that binds Yako from the ceiling and let her fall from the floor with a thud. Still, Yako didn't react. Neuro grinned in amusement.

"I was quite intrigued, you know? I first went here to earth to feed and it was going well. Until I heard of the infamous international detective they call, Katsuragi Yako. I saw a documentary that humans watched in their current technology and curiously saw that a puzzle-eater was beside a mere human girl. It was preposterous!" She laughed.

"What does a worm of hell don't comprehend?"

"A worm, you say? Hahaha. Well, if you really want me to spell it for you. You of all demons in hell has taken value of such weak creatures and dare lower your high intelligience to their level. It's an outrage! Out of my curiosity, I made this case to lure her to me."

"Is that so? What business do you have with her then?"

" Ne, Neuro. Thank you for giving her to me on this case. Her despair was of top quality a demon can feed on. It was the most satisfying" she said holding her like a doll. "She was so sad , do you know that? Her despair compared to other people has deep darkness and depth to them, it was delicious. It's all because of you" she grinned cupping Yako's face.

"How does this relates to me, dirt worm?"

"Why, you don't know?" a television was switched on and a video played on the screen. It was a video of buildings in rubble. The camera closed in and saw two people in the middle of it. The blonde detective he knew was in a position of complete despair and scarce in hope, kneeling on the rubble. The camera shifted beside her and Neuro saw himself dead. At that moment, the video stopped.

"Now you can see, that all her despair comes from you. It was so fun to play with your toy, Neuro. Her face when Haruse was missing was the same reaction when she saw you die. Isn't she loyal? She searched for you all this time and remembered you. She even reacted to the card I left in the murder. One little nudge on that subject, she secretes high-quality despair that I gladly feed on." She smiles and puts a hand on her head, Yako screamed. "What's wrong Neuro? Can't stand to see your precious toy being fed on?"

"Not at all" He said sadistically.

"What?"her face astonished.

"You don't even care for your so-called 'partner'? You know what a demon means when he calls a person like that, don't you Nougami Neuro?" she grinned evilly.

"I'm well aware but seeing Yako like this is so much more entertaining. So, please continue"

"What are you saying? You really are a monster. For someone you called a partner, you're….." her face showed irritation. "Heh. Well, in that case, it really is a downer that I have to do this. You're toy was really the most delicious food I have ever tasted but now it comes to this. I believe I have to let her go her own way." She lifted Yako by her neck in a tight grip, making her squirm violently under her hands. There was tight click on her neck and she stopped moving in her hands.

"It's over, Nougami Neu-" she glanced to him and still see a grin on his face. She was puzzled as to why until she heard a voice.

"hurts….."

"What?" She let go of the fragile human on her hands and clashed with the floor.

"That….." Yako struggled to get up and was now on her hands. "HURTS!" Her eyes looked intently on Sara and the once chains that clasped her ankles were now clasped Sara's.

"Impossi-"

"Punch it!"

Before Sara could answer, the chains on her now were pulling her in different directions like what happened to Yako earlier but it moved more violent than earlier with an extra green glow from the chains.

"Took you long enough, wood louse"

"I was brain-controlled! You even go for the extra mile to torture me while in a daze" she said annoyed. "You're going to pay for this later"

"Since when did you speak to me in that tone,Yako?" he said threateningly, grabbing her head, facing him.

Yako gulped and Sara's chains ended in halt, dangling her from the ceiling upside down.

"You…." Sara shouted mildy. "How did you break my power on you? You're just a human!" she said angrily looking at Yako, full of malice.

Yako and Neuro directed their eyes to her.

"Ne, Yako. Look there's a caterpillar in the ceiling" Neuro bursted out.

"Don't ignore me!" Sara said furious.

"Ms. Sara you helped me come to terms to the happenings inside the house. I'm very thankful but….the culprit is you! Ms. Sara" She said raising and pointing her finger at her.

"Wha-" Sara said in puzzlement.

"It seems you're a sore loser until the end. You killed the sister of Shironui. You're cover has been seen through by her, you scared her and put her in a psychological distress, arising the manager's jealousy to Shironui who took advantage of her despair and frightened state that has gone perfectly well to have her murdered on the night of their show and it brought us here"

"So?" she said nonchalantly.

"So? Ms. Sara. One thing I can't forgive is the monopoly of humans just to be fed on. We are not as fragile and weak as you think we are. Something you've already experienced" She said sternly, Sara intimidated a little by her willful eyes.

"NO! NO! I can't be defeated by a human!" She said trying to go out of the green chains that tied her.

Neuro grinned and went forward Sara as her chains were lowered abruptly, her hair almost touched the floor. He halted in front of her.

"She's not human!"she panicked.

"You lower the standards of demon women, Ms. Sara. I trained my human well, didn't I? Now, let's go back to business. Let's teach you a lesson for feeding recklessly and not to enter somebody's territory finding for it. Ms. Sara, who do you say is ignorant?" Neuro grinned and opened his mouth to feed on every last drop of mystery and energy left on her to survive in the human world "Itadakimasu"

Neuro finished feeding on her and Sara's chain were gone, leaving her on the floor.

Yako watched him as he gone past her.

Sara can still move a little and in any minute, she would shrivel and die. Before that happened, she laughed weakly making Yako and Neuro turn their eyes to her.

"Hahahaha….you don't know what's coming, Nougami Neuro. You are still ignorant. Our king will come….and no one can stop it...Prepare yourself, Neuro…you will meet your end….You have been warned…"

"Defeat me? No one can"

After that, Sara laughed loudly until she turned into dust. Neuro continued to walk on his way. Yako stared at the dust in the floor thinking of the warning. She best not have to think about it now and eventually followed Neuro out. 'Neuro can't die again, would he?' she thought as they go back to her room.

* * *

A/N: See you next chapter


	10. Awakening

Chapter 10

From an open window, the moonlight shines upon the room. Strangled noises can be heard, a sound either from pain or suffering through his laboured breaths. It was the room of Yako's dear friend. An insignia on his arm can be seen glowing visible to any eye in between hot red like his eyes and orange like the sunset.

"...Ya...ko..." he said struggling. "Time is almost...up. I can't control him...anymore. Yako, help me or the future will be bleak for the humans of this world" He said as he struggled again.

* * *

"Yako!"

"Huh?" a man called to her. She looked behind her and saw Higuchi.

"Higuchi! What are you doing here?" Yako said astonished.

"Ah, I heard the news. It was unbelievable. I couldn't wait for another second to see if it's true"

"Ahahaha...Oh that news..."

'Another case has been finished. We just came back from our last case. After that, I felt it unbelievable myself together with the rest of them. First was Godai who almost fainted when he saw Neuro again and on this case, the media gone wild as they heard the former assistant of the infamous Katsuragi Yako is alive. Every media were curious about how did it happen. Neuro's busy talking to them now and here I am on the sidelines'

"So, where is he?" he said between being glad and excited.

"Sensei~ who are you talking to? I just took time talking to the media and I see you were gone flirting. My, my how flirty you are sensei~" Neuro said appearing behind Yako, his hand on her head. Yako's expression turning to her usual half-happy face.

"It's not someone you're unfamiliar with, Neuro" she said between her cheeks being pulled sideways.

"Neuro, nice to see you again after a long time" Higuchi smiled.

"Still the same computer rat, I see" Neuro grinned.

"Hehe, there's nothing more I'm good at. It's been a while since the last i've seen you. I knew it wouldn't be the last, it's just Yako's face told me otherwise back then"

Yako's face turned in between silent horror and surprise as Higuchi looked at her. Yako knew Neuro doesn't know anything about what happened in the incident a year ago. Neuro just knows that a false figure took his place and falsely made the world known that he was dead. While deep in thought, She didn't notice that Neuro watched her expressions in curiosity.

"This scene brings back memories. Glad to see you again, Neuro. I'm going back to headquarters before the boss blows a fuse of me running out of the job. See ya!" Higuchi turned immediately as he ran all the way to headquarters. It was silent again after that.

"We're going home, Yako" Neuro said walking forward, passing her.

"Ah, yes. What did you tell the media on what happened after they thought you died?"

"I said sensei forced me to do it and to go into hiding for her personal purposes" he smiled innocently.

'That's seriously going to be misunderstood!' she thought in horror as her eyes were big as saucers in shock. Neuro enjoyed looking at her shocked face. Suddenly, Yako giggled which Neuro took suprise in.

"What's so funny, Louse?" He grinned, ready to torture her if she made fun of him.

"It's just it's been so long since we've been in a case like this like there's no time has passed since you were here. I wanted to welcome you back to the human world, Nougami Neuro" she said smiling but her eyes depict a deep sadness. Neuro looked at her unable to talk, a woman of the human world dare to deem him speechless. His heart ached in many ways than it used to be. A chord in him was struck.

Before Yako knew it, she was carried like a bag on a shoulder by Neuro, jumping to the air.

"Neuro! What are you doing?" she shouted at him from his back. In an instant, they were already on the rooftop at their office. As soon as Neuro landed, Yako has been put down harshly on the floor, closing her eyes as a reaction to the impact.

"Neuro, what?-" as she opened her eyes, Neuro was not with her. "He's gone" She said suddenly worried as to what brought up the unusual behaviour of Neuro. She tried to assess but it was for naught. She went home, going down the stairs, passing the office. She stood at the door. Her hand was an inch to the door knob. 'Maybe, it's good to let him rest' she thought. In the end, she withdrew her hand and went her way to her home.

* * *

At the office, Neuro faced the window overlooking the streets below.

He was lost in thought. Akane watched him, somehow worried. She wanted to help his master and tried to wave herself to get his attention and tried to write something.

Neuro heard the noise and after it was finished he looked at Akane and what she wrote.

"Where is Ms. Detective? Did something happen?"

"You seem to be more curious than usual, Akane" He said grinning at her.

Akane wrote again. "You look different as usual, too. Did something happen between you and Ms. Detective?" she waved bravely.

"You're writing too much also. You've grown guts to talk back to your master too in the years I've been gone much like her, maybe I should arrange punishment for both of you" he grinned evilly at Akane that stood unaffected.

"I might be punished but it wouldn't stop me to care for the well-being of my master. SO?" Akane wrote. Neuro's smile faded that he failed to shake the hair on the wall and faced the window again.

"I left her at the rooftop a while ago when we got back, she went home already"

Akane, the hair as she is still can look surprised and wrote immediately. "Why did you do that? That's not really how you treat women more so the one you love"

"Love? There's nothing of the sort" he said grinning confident looking at Akane.

"Is that so? Then, there's no reason for her to leave if nothing happened. I don't mean to intrude but either way she left and she doesn't know the reason for it. I will not hurt to see how she's doing. A women's heart can hold only as much let alone a human"

Neuro read what Akane wrote and looked at the window in thought. In a flash, Neuro was opening the door. Akane watched him.

"Two weeks with no conditioner" he said on the door. Akane knew her punishment would be harsh for a hair like her. "But for serving well to your master, extra consumption for shampoo will be provided." The door closed after him.

Akane was surprised and happy that he considered it as help to him. There's a limit how a demon can understand a human. Akane also thought that it was a long way that Neuro can realize his feelings for the detective. It won't hurt to help him on these kind of things.

* * *

Yako was on her home. Her appetite was out of it today so she just went to bed. She was now lying looking at her ceiling. She's still worried about Neuro. She still doesn't know what's the reason on why he left her on that rooftop. She heard a sudden noise from outside her window.

"Neuro?" She said as she stood and went to the window. She opened the window and looked at her surroundings. "Maybe I'm just imagining things" She withdrew from the window and left it open to let the air in, the breeze tonight was comfortably cold. She closed her eyes to reach her bed and breathed deeply. Unexpectedly, her body collided with something hard. She opened her eyes and was met by another body. She looked up and saw familiar crimson eyes.

"Haruse" She stepped back as she whispered his name in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Yako, What are you saying? I came here to see you" Haruse grinned to her, his crimson eyes looking at her dangerously.

"Haruse, what happened to you? I haven't seen you since our case in the forest...You never did came back after you left me for a few hours..." Yako backed away at the edge of her bed. "I was worried"

"You never cared for that or where I went...You were not worried as long as Neuro was always there for you...But what matters is i'm here now with you" he held her arms.

"But I am worried about you...Haruse I know what you feel for me, we've talked about this...even though I can't reciprocate your feelings for me, you will always be a valuable friend to me, Haruse" Yako said reaching his cheek.

Haruse went silent.

"A friend?" Haruse whispered on her ear and pushed Yako making her lie on her bed. "I'm always been a friend to you, aren't I? But Yako, you've always been there for Neuro but he never understands you or looks your way. I've always been here for you but you don't notice me." He said in a deep voice, rage colouring it.

Yako was horrified at the look of Haruse's face. His back blocked the moonlight on the window. She felt different. This Haruse wasn't the Haruse she knew. He emits an aura of a predator looking at his prey. His eyes were not the gentle red she was used to, his were deeper seeking of bloodlust.

"Ha-ru-se?" Yako sat up on her arms. "Who are you? You're not Haruse. What have you done to him?" she said confused. Haruse bent forward, their faces near each other. He stared at her.

"What do you mean? I'm Haruse." He said moving forward. "Give in to your desires Yako. You will be mine".

"What-" She was caught off guard when his lips met hers. Haruse kissed her aggressively, forcing her to lie down. Yako resisted, she doesn't want where this is going but her will was not enough as Haruse's strong arms pushed her down. She tried to squirm away from his grasp but with no avail.

Yako tried again to resist his strength even to use her legs to kick him but in a second, he sat on her legs between his own. He adjusted Yako up using his other hand making her body close to his. Yako's hand has no choice but to cling to his shirt with the force his other hand was exerting to keep her body close to his to deepen the kiss. She weakly punches his chest to stop. It only made him stop the aggressive kiss that made a small wound on her lip.

"Haruse...stop this...let go of me!" she struggled again from his arms, her breaths laboured. Her pleas were unheard and Haruse started to kiss her neck to her shoulders. "Stop! Haruse, Stop!" his other arm was already on the hem of her top. She continued to tell him but Haruse continued to lift her top. Tired to hear her yell, he grunted and planted his lips again on hers as vigorous as the previous. Her top was now hanging just below her chest. Haruse's right arm started to trace her curves. Unable to do anything, tears came out of her eyes.

Haruse felt something wet on his cheeks and opened his half-lidded eyes to look properly at Yako. She was crying. Haruse stared at her for a few minutes when his eyes suddenly opened widely and broke the kiss instantly from Yako. Yako's sobs were now heard.

Haruse's face blushed and was filled with an expression of guilt that can be seen as he saw what she did to Yako. She got off from Yako and stood in front of her and fixed her top. He removed Yako's tears with his thumbs on her cheeks.

"Yako...I..." He said dumbfounded on what to say, he was filled with frustration. "I'm sorry"

"Haruse? What happened to you?" Yako said, her eyes strong trying to understand him despite her initial fear of him a while ago.

"Yako..." he kneeled in front of her holding her hands, his head down. "The one who did that to you earlier, that was not me. He is my other self"

"Other self?"

"My ability to control my other self is slipping me. It won't be long that I will turn to be completely like him. His goal is to conquer both the human world and the demon world. He wants it all."

"Can't we do something about it? Why does he want that to happen?" Yako said worried.

"I don't know. I don't know fully my other self so I can't figure out who I am. Yako, I'm an experiment made by demons that's why I'm different from other demons. I have more emotions than other like me have and was offered to the king when I was young and grew up from there. I don't know how a human feels even I have human emotions, It was ingrained to me to have the emotions only a demon could know. I don't know what's bothering my other self that he wanted to come out so much. His will is becoming stronger"

"Why do you need my help? To save you? I can't understand demons"

"But you can to humans. Neuro picked you because you have that ability to understand human psychology than everyone else can. As a demon, I don't know about human emotions that is a part of me maybe it is the part that I need to understand, to stop him"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"If there is nothing we can stop him from emerging, I only know of one way"

"What is it?"

"You have to kill me, Yako"

"Kill you? Haruse what are you saying? I can't kill you!" She said almost shouting.

"You have to Yako for the sake of this world"

"Haruse! I won't let that happen, I can't lose another one of my friends! I can't..."

Haruse finally looked at her and smiled.

"Then, it's fine Yako. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I'll try to solve this myself first, it's my problem first anyways" he stood and went forward the window.

"Haruse, how do you plan to do that?"

"As long as you're safe Yako and happy, I will do anything" Haruse said looking back at her for one last time and went out of the window.

"Haruse? Haruse!"

Yako ran to the window to see Haruse to not let him go but as soon as she searched her surroundings, Haruse was out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	11. Danger

Chapter 11

" _As long as you're safe Yako and happy, I will do anything" Haruse said looking back at her for one last time and went out of the window._

" _Haruse? Haruse!"_

 _Yako ran to the window to see Haruse to not let him go but as soon as she searched her surroundings, Haruse was out of sight._

"Haruse. What should I do?" She looked at her window in deep thought.

" _You have to kill me, Yako"_

* * *

Yako shaked her head sideways as her head find support in her right hand and closed her eyes. Silence enveloped the room for a minute before she she stood up straight on the window and brave brown eyes greeted the moon.

"Sorry, Haruse. I can't do that. I've come this far with Neuro. I will not back down now. I will not let you die" She said to herself. She ran all over the room, took her coat and her usual bag with everything she needs when she have a case, always ready for quick picking. She feels this case will be a long one. 'If we're dealing with demons, then there is no other way. I have to inform _him_ of this' she thought to herself. She ran out of their house, locking it and went her way.

* * *

Godai came down from his company when he saw Yako on the streets running, he decided to stop.

"Oi! Yako!"

Yako looked at her back and saw Godai.

"Godai! What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? It's the middle of the night."

"I-uhm hehe. I'm going to the office"

"The monster's working you hard"

Yako weakly laughed. Godai examined Yako that looked so pale and her eyes are almost like he's seen it before when the monster hasn't come back.

"Get in, I'll take you there"

"Really? Thank you, Godai!" she said hurriedly climbing the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go" When Yako is settled on her seat, Godai started his car, going forward.

Yako was silent in his car which is very unusual since Yako is a lot more talkative than she remembered.

"Yako"

"Hm?" Yako looked at his direction.

"We've known each other for years. If there is anything you are troubled with, don't hesitate to say it" Godai said turning the wheel. Yako just stared at him and it felt that a moment of time was stopped making Godai really awkward. "What!? It's the first time you hear a concerned friend of yours? Say something!" He was cut off with a loud laugh from Yako. "Now, you laugh at me. Great."

"No, No. Godai it's just i'm happy to hear that. Thank you" Yako smiled at him which made Godai a little embarrassed.

The red stoplight lighted and momentarily halted the car they are in.

"I'm serious, Yako. Being with you guys for years in that office with the monster made me know him for a very long time, I don't know everything you guys do when were in a case and that demon just use me always for a distraction. There is always hell to pay for making me risk my life for something I don't want, not to mention all my cars that he broke..." he paused and the green light signalled the cars to move. Their car moved again. "But I wouldn't what I am without all of you and I know even that guy is a monster, he never really let any of us to be in danger especially you, Yako." Yako's eyes widened at what Godai said. "So, you're not alone. We're here for ya', miss detective even you take it all on yourself"

Yako smiled and cheered up. She nodded. "Yeah.I'll remember it"

It wasn't long that they reached the building of the office. Yako got down from the car and went to the door. Before she could go inside, Godai shouted.

"Be careful, Yako. Go find that Haruse! He's been gone for weeks. He shouldn't be this long sulking in the corner and disappears after Neuro got back. Teach him a lesson for us, will ya?"

Yako turned to Godai surprised that he knows. " How did-"

"You think we didn't notice? If you're not alone, neither does he"

Yako smiled full-heartedly, appeased some of her worries filling her eyes with determination. "I'll get him back"

Godai smirked and the car started again leaving her in front of the building. Yako went immediately to their office and opened the door. It was dark inside. The only lights that could be seen are the lights in front of the building.

* * *

On a rooftop of a building, there stood a demon.

Cloaked figures arrived from behind him making the demon look at them with his crimson eyes.

"Who are you?"

"We are called Estrea. We are servants of the high council of demons and we are here to lead you to your destination, my lord"

"Destination? Are you saying that you decide my whereabouts?" the crimson-eyed demon, without lifting a finger, made one of the members levitate and turned into dust, screaming in pain just by looking at him.

The leader of the group of servants of Estrea spoke. "O-Of course not my lord, we are here to assist you in your destiny. We believe you are our rightful ruler of the realm of demons. We've waited for your coming. Ace-sama wasn't the ruler we seek. We are your servants; we will never go above you even your rival candidate for the position, Nougami Neuro."

The demon clicked her tongue and laughed. "There's no doubt I will be. Well then, I want you to prepare for a very special occasion."

"Occasion, my lord?"

"Prepare the castle for the coming of a certain human"

"Human?" the leader was astonished.

"Do we have a problem?" the crimson eyes of his shone.

"No, my lord. But how about Nougami Neuro?"

"Nevermind him. Do as I say. Everything will fall into place"

"Yes, my lord" He was silent looking at the dark night before him in the rooftop until the group of servants of Estrea was gone.

* * *

The leader of servants of Estrea arrived in the demon world, walking in the castle hallways to arrive in his destination.

"Dalla" A voice called to the leader from behind as he halted from his steps. A slithering sound can be heard and a hand with green claws touched the leader's arm. "Where...have you been?"

"I was about to inform to all of you the developments"

"Ehe, Is the majesty awake then?" The snake-like demon said facing Dalla.

"It seems so" He said in a cold tone.

"As cold as always Dalla, why wouldn't you.." The hand of the snake reached his face and the other playing with his sleeves as she looked directly at Dalla's black eyes as deep as the void. "...play with me for a while? Ne? Da-lla?"

"I do not have the time for playing Mistress Layla. I need to tell them of the developments" Dalla said shrugging off Layla's offer.

"Ha, as boring as always. Fine. I'll let you go" She said removing her attached body from Dalla.

"Then, excuse me" Dalla bowed gentlemanly and started to walk off forward to his direction a while ago.

"Dalla" She said in partly teasing and calling tone "don't hurry too much. After all, he is going to be our king and no one else. He'll be your friend again" Layla smirked between her snake-like features.

Dalla continued to walk his way as he silently clenched his hand.

Walking on a few more hallways, he reached a big door. He entered the dark room with candles as the only source of light and announced his presence.

"High Circle of Estrea, I have returned"

"Dalla, what is the news of our majesty?" the thunder-head voice of a demon spoke.

"Master, our majesty is here. He has plans already to move from our circle."

"What are his orders?" The vulture demon spoke.

"Prepare"

"Prepare for what, Dalla?" Layla spoke playfully.

"Prepare for the coming of a human"

The circle of demons was shocked in disbelief.

"A human!?" The vulture spoke in a high pitch.

"What is he thinking!?" Layla stood up slamming her hands on the table.

"What does he mean!?" The thunder voice shouted.

"That is his only orders so far" Dalla said, standing straight unaffected at the door.

"And what of Nougami Neuro?" Layla asked in irritation.

"He said that not to mind him. Everything will fall into place"

The circle looked at each other and calmed down a little.

"Is it really a good idea that we depended on your idea!?" the vulture spoke.

"Look at this. Our majesty isn't making a move. This will be a problem. If this continues-" Layla spoke and cut off.

"If this continues, I trust that our majesty knows what he's doing. If he says, he has a plan then so be it"

"Are you serious?" The vulture looked at him in criticism.

"Do I look like I'm joking? He said he has a plan, I think I have an idea of what it is. What does he look like before you left Dalla?"

"Full of bloodlust" He said directly.

"There you have it. Let's follow his orders. We've waited long for his coming. No one will stop the new age of the demon world. Not even Nougami Neuro can stop it" The thunder-voiced demon laughed as the two other demons sat again, obeying what he said.

* * *

Aron was by chance at the door and listened, running away unnoticed. He is a loyal servant of his master, Nougami Neuro and he will not let any harm come to him. He needs to warn his master and help him. He ran into a series of hallways and reached the basement that no one ever visits.

"Mam, I need your help"

"What is it now you brat?"

* * *

Yako reached the door of the office, catching her breath. After she collected herself, she slowly opened it. The office was dark as she looked around.

"Neuro?" She went further inside and went to Akane. "Akane, where's Neuro?"

Akane squiggled her body into writing. "He isn't with you?"

"With me? No. Why would he be with me?" She said curious.

"He went to say something to you" She wrote more.

"Say something?" She said.

Akane suddenly was tense and waved her whole body to get her attention.

"Akane, what is it?" she said surprised at her actions. Akane pointed at her back. She got a bad feeling about this.

Yako turned around to see nothing but since Akane is rarely moving so much like this. Maybe he's around. She walked toward the sofa and looked everywhere.

"Neuro?" She felt suddenly a shiver from her back and turned around to green-circling orbs in the dark, staring at her. "Neuro! A-Akane said you have something to say to me?" She nervously smiled. She looked at him and he still stares at her, he was silent. "Ah. Anyway, I-"

"What are you doing here, Louse? I can smell a mystery on you" he said in a calm but deep voice somehow in Yako's ears it was stern.

'What? Louse?' she thought confused but shrugged it off. "Neuro, Haruse needs our help. He said about his other self that he can't contain. He said...that it wants to conquer both the human world and the demon world. We have to stop it before-"

"Is that all?"

"What?" She said surprised still looking directly at Neuro.

"You said you're doing this for humanity..."

"This is for them, all the people...the people I've been with, I won't lose another person again, Neuro" she said determined.

"Hooo~Aren't you selfish, sensei?"

"Selfish?" Yako widened her eyes.

"You humans, you say you do it for others, that it's for their sake and make it your principle when in truth, you are just selfish. Making other's let their guard down and believe that you do them good but you want it also as much as them and take it all to yourself."

"Neuro, what are you saying?"

Neuro leaned forward until his mouth is near her ear and Yako could feel his breath.

"You only want to save is Ace, isn't that right Louse?" Yako was speechless. "I bet you don't even care about humanity since you were so enticed with the prince of demons"

"What, Neuro, I'm not like that, you know I'm not-"

"Liar! Does it feel good, Yako? Being in his arms, being violated by him? Does it make you insane in his every touch...?" Neuro got closer and closer as Yako felt confused and anxious in the close proximity Neuro is. She suddenly remembered what Haruse has done to her in her bed. Yako felt afraid and backed away. In her fright, she forgot the couch behind her, having her legs reach the edge as Neuro advanced. It was not long that she fell into it.

* * *

A/N: Updated. It was long but I found time to do it. Hope you read it.


	12. Reflection

Chapter 12

" _Liar! Does it feel good, Yako? Being in his arms, being violated by him? Does it make you insane in his every touch...?" Neuro got closer and closer as Yako felt confused and anxious in the close proximity Neuro is. She suddenly remembered what Haruse has done to her in her bed. Yako felt afraid and backed away. In her fright, she forgot the couch behind her, having her legs reach the edge as Neuro advanced. It was not long that she fell into it._

* * *

Yako now lie on the couch, her whole body aching because of the impact. She opened her eyes to the shadow that blocks the light from the office window. His green eyes were swirling in anger and mockery of her. Those eyes have hurt her more than she had imagined. There is something wrong with him, something that she can't put. Is it confusion or...sadness?

"Neuro...I-why?-" She also caught up in the atmosphere is confused.

Neuro suddenly disappeared before her and was for a moment, blinded by the night lights coming from the window. She was unable to notice the figure coming for her. Neuro was now on top of her. Their eyes met in an instant. Neuro's head fell on her neck where Yako can feel him breathing on it. Suddenly startled, Yako felt a pair of lips trailing kisses on her neck hardly.

"Neu..ro? Neuro!?" She found panic and put her hands on his shoulders trying to get away from him. Even though it's Neuro, this isn't right. "Neuro! Stop it! Stop!" She said now struggling to get out of his cage of arms while she noticed he was putting kisses on her collarbone.

"Does this pleasure you, Louse?" He said in between kisses.

"Neuro! Stop! What's happening to you?"

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you are, dishrag? A toy to play with? I did see him enjoying you a while ago. You were really into that part earlier"

"What do you-" She suddenly remembered earlier with Haruse. Does that mean Neuro was there when it happened?

"You remember now, louse?" Neuro looked intently now at Yako's eyes. Somehow Yako felt that his eyes tell her to be guilty. "I never knew an amoeba like you could dare meddle in the prince's affairs. You must be very desperate for his affection, aren't you dishrag?"

"I would never-. Neuro, It was a misunderstanding"

"What can a human with your level probably offer to say with your knowledge? You're just a slave that lacks attention, affection filled with lust and greed that they grab to anyone, always waiting for the opportunity to grab to become more of your stupid self. Selfish little slave"

"What...do you mean, Neuro?" She said shocked and hurt.

"Don't play like a fool louse, you've been through all that. Aren't you? You're just a selfish, puny, human slave whor-" Neuro was cut off by a slap in his face. Yako finally freed herself from his grasp and stood up.

There was silence and Akane being in witness of it all make her heart in her body of hair hurt for both of them.

"Neuro, you once made me believe that people are important over and over again. That people are for you that create mysteries that's why they were so important. That I should never forget every suffering, pain and torture. That I would evolve if I do. You were there for humans and that pushed me more to be more than who I am. I believed and understood more people. I believed in you." She stopped and he heard a sob, her voice shaky. "I asked for you for your help because of its involvement to humans and your world even how large a part Haruse is to it. I thought you weren't the kind of person who would bother about that"

"Person?" Neuro stood up on the couch and looked at her in his usual swirling green eyes in pride. "I'm a demon. How could one earthworm of this realm understand high species such as us?"

Yako looked at him in mix of determination, hurt and sadness. She looked at her feet and spoke.

"Maybe you're right. I-"

"I am right!" Neuro persisted.

Even with the anxious, dead silence between them, she dared to continue what she is saying.

"I thought we have the same goals, seems like it was just my imagination. My mistake. We **are** too different. Who would have thought really a demon and a human can work together? I was never been you're partner. Right? Neuro" She looked at him directly with her eyes puffy red.

Neuro didn't answer and still looked at her in pride and ignorance. His face was a perfectly fixed in his expression of supremacy. But with Yako's words and look at him at that moment, something stirred within Neuro that he can't determine and for a second, his eyes faltered before Yako turned her back on him.

"If being a slave is all you see me, I'm fine with it. If you want mysteries, there are plenty that are stacked in the closet. You could have food for yourself for a whole year, you won't need me for it, you could say whatever you want on my behalf..." She walked straight to the door and before she could turn the handle, she spared a glance at him. "I...never lied Neuro about earlier. I would rather be skewered than betray the trust that have earned mine. Whatever you've seen, It's not like that...I said the truth."

'You wouldn't listen to me anyway' she thought. She grabbed the knob hard and opened the door with her saying that made that stirring sensation inside Neuro worse.

"Sayonara, Neuro" She finally closed the door behind her, leaving the office where it resides Yako's hope for her friend's salvation.

* * *

Yako after closing the door, ran outside the apartment. Finally, letting loose all her pent up emotions. Going out on the streets, she ran with all her might not minding where her feet would take her.

Why?

Why?

Neuro I thought...

I trusted you, I believed in you...

It hurts...it hurts so much...

The Neuro I know...

The Neuro I liked...and loved.

What happened to you? Where are you?

Yako continued to run, not noticing the glances she gathered at that time. Once did she break Neuro's trust on her. Now, it's different. Her trust on him is starting to shatter.

* * *

Higuchi was walking down the streets when someone bumped into him.

"Hey! Try to be more care-" he was shocked when the lady that bumped him looked at him. It was Yako and she was...crying. "Yako, why are you-"

Before he could say another word at her, a camera from a phone behind Higuchi flashed at Yako that led him distracted by it. Yako continued to run away from him until she was lost from Higuchi's eyesight. Higuchi looked at the man behind her who took a picture from behind and told him to give him the phone. The man ran and Higuchi followed.

"Hey! Give me that!" Higuchi shouted.

After a few minutes of chasing, Higuchi can't find the man anymore. He was a fast runner. He could've reached him if it isn't with the crowd tonight. Suddenly, someone called.

"Where's Yako?" A ruff voice said.

"Godai? Why are you asking me? I just bumped into her a little earlier. Why? Does something happened?" Higuchi said.

"Look at the freaking internet sites. It's swarming of photos of Yako."

Higuchi looked into his phone and looked for anything that was tagged to 'Yako'.

It is true, he was blocking half of the camera. The sites were filled with Yako running and her crying face. The headline read **"Ms. Detective Katsuragi Yako, Tears of Sadness or Joy? What has befallen of the World's Great Negotiator?"**

That guy from earlier! I should have shot him instead of chasing him. Higuchi returned to Godai.

"Have you seen it?" Godai talked again.

"Yeah. Do you know why she's like that?" he sighed.

"How would I know? I just freaking left her on the apartment with the shitty demon. I'm going there to know what's going on. Yako doesn't cry too much. If she did, she really meant that she's sad. I'm going"

"Wait. Godai why are you going there? Aren't we going to find Yako first?" Higuchi said worried.

"I'm going to confront the monster. She can take care of herself. She's stronger than she looks" Godai said before he hung up.

"What can I do now?"

Higuchi said looking at the sky, it started to snow. It's the beginning of winter.

* * *

Yako ,after a while of running, is now sitting on a swing from the park, looking at the falling flakes of snow as she thought about everything that happened.

"This is bad. Now what? What should I do? I totally got carried away back there with Neuro" she said her head drooping in disappointment.

'I couldn't follow Haruse in the demon world without Neuro's help and now, we fought each other again. It's not like the time that I said that I shouldn't have met the people in my life in front of Neuro back then isn't enough setback that time. Should I say sorry?' She sighed. She remembered again what Neuro done back there. Her whole face reddened in a second.

"That Neuro! She doesn't even know how women felt with those things! He totally deserved it" She shouted. "It's like he's...jealous..." she said surprised herself. 'is he?' she thought.

"Yakoooo!" She turned her head to see Kanae coming towards her. "There you are! We are looking all over for you!"

"Kanae. What are you doing here? And who's we?"

"Yo!" a guy greeted Yako behind Kanae.

"Higuchi? Why are you looking for me?" She asked. 'Did someone else told them about what happened earlier?'

"Why? You're all over the news again. What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Kanae said worried.

"All over the news?" She said confused.

Higuchi showed his phone to Yako and the websites that carried the news. Yako was dumbstruck. "Sorry about that Yako. I saw who took it but he ran so quick, I couldn't see him in the crowd anymore"

"Someone took a photo of me while I'm crying!?" Her eyes bulged. Yako just laughed half-heartedly. "Kanae if it's about that, I'm fine" she smiled.

"Then, why are you crying then?" Kanae persisted. Yako looked at Kanae, trying to think what she could tell her.

"That's my cue. Yako and Friend of Yako. Let's catch up some coffee some time alright? I'm going back to the station. Usui would be tearing his hair if he finds out that I'm gone for too long. Bye!" he said as he winked at them. Yako and Kanae looked at him until he was out of sight.

"You really have unique acquaintances, Yako" Kanae smiled at her and Yako did the same. Kanae quickly changed her expression. "Now, Yako. Tell me. Why are you crying in that photo? Tell me now or you will never get free food from me again!" She threatened.

"K-Kanae, I think that's a bit too-" she said anxious.

"I'll do it if it's the way to make you talk. Now, speak. I've let it pass that you didn't tell all about the last time you were depressed. You weren't eating well and then I just found tomorrow morning that you've eaten all the barbecue, leaving it's end like a monster."

'Is that how you see me all along!?' Yako said to herself, her eyes feeling teary.

"Now tell me, Yako. Why? Ever since you become a detective, you haven't told me a thing. I'm hurt that I'm your bestfriend and you don't tell me anything anymore about it. Please Yako, tell me everything" Kanae looked directly at her.

"I understand but you might get ready for this one. You wouldn't believe it"

"I'm the bestfriend of the World's Greatest Negotiator who could eat a whale if she's really hungry. Try me" She grinned.

Yako laughed. "Alright"

Yako started her story from the beginning, telling Kanae the days since Neuro came and of what happened that day on the reason she cried.

* * *

Godai reached the office in no time and barged inside the office.

"Oi! Monster! What did you do with Yako!? She's crying like hell and it's all over the social media!?"

Godai looked around the office and he couldn't find the demon. He saw Akane and waved at him.

"What is it, Akane? Where the hell is the demon? And what happened here earlier, she's freaking crying" he asked.

Akane typed on her computer what happened and Godai read all of it. He became more angry by the minute and irritated.

"So that's what happened. For all those years, that damn demon has been with Yako and she made her cry because of this. I'll punch him!"

"What did you just say slave no. 2?" A voice came from behind.

Akane signalled Godai, waving her hair body with her might. Godai turned to face the demon who is grinning at him.

"You heard me right, monster! I'm going to punch you senseless! You made Yako cry. I won't forgive anyone anymore who makes Yako cry!"

"Ho~ how would you do that?" he grinned, his swirling green eyes lighten up.

"Like this, you shitty demon" Godai punched and Neuro evaded. He punched forward again and Neuro is still evading, creating even a distance between them.

"Don't move you monster so I could hit you!" he punched again.

"You're slower than most of your species, just what would you expect of a dog. Slave no. 2" he grinned.

"I'm not you freaking dog! Quit calling me that, you demon. I'm already you're no. 1 right? Yako is your partner what are you calling me no. 2 for!?" he punched again. Neuro narrowed his eyes and he vanished in front of Godai. Godai didn't notice the trap in front of him that he tripped on was faced by a demonic animal trap on the floor. Godai was horrified but punching him senseless is more important. He's going to say this a million times until it processes on the demon's high and mighty brain about Yako.

"I never knew a demon could be such a coward" he said in his coughs from tripping. Neuro heard this and lifted Godai by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the wall.

"You were saying, Slave no. 2?" He said stern at him.

"I said...you're a coward!" Another trap went to Godai and he is hurt all over. Neuro then went forward to him and strangled Godai by one hand on his neck. "Do you want more severe punishments by talking to your master like that? I might have been gone for far too long that you people need to be trained again by me. You've become daring slaves." he threatened.

"Who gives a shit about that! You should have been gone too long and never return if this is what you would turn into. A coward!" he said in a husky, strangled voice. Neuro tightened his grip on Godai's neck, Godai is starting to lose air from all this strangling.

"What do you mean by that, Slave no. 2?" He said, shaking him.

"I'm not Slave no. 2. I've been spending this whole year and the times you were gone making Yako happy. She's lost all hope and energy when she thought you were gone. She gets sad and sometimes a little teary. It's all because of you, monster! She's happy that you're back and being you dead was false and now you make her cry again when you return!?" Godai needing air, breathed a handful again before speaking in his strangled state. Neuro was strangely attentive on his words. "I don't give a shit on what you're reasons were...but Yako will never lie to you on something as important as that. She believed and trusted in you. She waited for you, you shitty demon. What can that other guy compare from the time that you've been with Yako and that made her grow? She became the world's greatest negotiator just for you! You've freaking called her partner. When did you ever give a shit about other people, you monster!? Shit. Just be what you are already. I'm tired playing hurt and betrayed with you"

Neuro looked at Godai at him again with his frown and discontent and then Neuro grinned at him. In a split second, Neuro threw him towards the window. Godai yelled and before he knew, he landed on the sofa with a thump. He cursed but much more surprised that he isn't dangling from a string after what he said to him.

"I'm alive? What's the big idea monster!?" he shouted at him.

"What are you complaining about, Slave no. 1?" he said, grinning. "Don't tell me, you really liked to be tortured?" He said with his innocent face.

"The hell would I like that!" He shouted in anger. Godai stopped for a second and realized that he was called the first slave again.

"You've done well, Slave no. 1. You've evolved" Neuro smiled.

"Ha?" Godai said in his Yakuza tone voice, confused.

"I'll reward you because of this. I've bought you a new bowl" Neuro pointed at the back of Godai's desk. There was more dog food and a much larger bowl has been placed instead of the small one.

"I'm not a dog! Who gives a shit what size the bowl is!?" Godai shouted at him. He hissed after that.

"Take care of the office"

"You don't have to tell me. Get the detective back here, you hear!?" He said to him.

Neuro grinned and left the office.

Akane waved herself, calling the attention of Godai.

"What is it?" Godai looked at her.

Akane wrote something on her board. 'You're softer than usual' she waved her whole body in glee.

Godai became bashful. "Shut up. I'm not like that" he said looking in the other way.

* * *

A/N: Just updated. I hope you read this.


	13. Welcome to the Depths

Chapter 13

" _You don't have to tell me. Get the detective back here, you hear!?" He said to him._

 _Neuro grinned and left the office._

* * *

"What y-you're trying to say...is that...you're assistant...was actually a demon from hell and your boss!?" Kanae said with a face of disbelief.

"It's really hard to believe, isn't it? hehe" Yako said nervously.

Kanae sighed and looked at him dearly. "And you didn't tell me this whole time"

Yako was surprised and it was her turn to look in disbelief. "You really believed it?"

"Of course. I always knew there was something shady on that assistant of yours. He always looked shady to me. He's like a shadow always on your side. I told you I'm your bestfriend for years" She looked at the sky. "No wonder you were always nervous and acting weird whenever he calls you or beside you." She said in surrender still looking at the cloudy night sky. "First, Yako and now this?"

"Kanae, I could hear you, you know?" Yako said insulted and thought if her bestfriend really looked at her as a monster being pointed to her for the second time.

"And base on the story you told me earlier, he always protected you in all of you cases and I bet all of it, you're teamwork must be incredible to catch those criminals. You we're never hurt and even with the way he treats you, you stayed and didn't even tell me. So, is the reason why you cried is because of him?" Kanae looked at Yako softly.

Yako who still felt the feeling of hurt from her and Neuro's conversation earlier can't even hide anymore her sad face to her bestfriend and only looked down.

"I knew it." Kanae smiled.

"I think we aren't that compatible anymore, Kanae. His world and our world can be so different that our views are so different this time...I've confirmed it just earlier. I am really foolish Kanae, how could I think that us being a team of detectives could work so long. He is just another part of his world that happened to walk in the same world as us."

Kanae was surprised to hear this from Yako as a thought crossed her and smiled more to Yako.

"Yako, I know it's weird to be calm at this moment that you're in a position that two worlds depend on you but you are not foolish"

At this, Yako looked at Kanae catching her attention.

"I don't know what that demon's reasons for doing what he did to you earlier and I haven't forgiven either what he did to you but Yako, of all things, you are not foolish. You've come all this way that you've survived all of those things even without him. You are not foolish to let what you seem you trust get close to you. Don't blame yourself for this because my bestfriend is none other than Katsuragi Yako, the world's greatest negotiator. You are that amazing" She smiled. "Besides, I really think he's just jealous." She gives a look to her bestfriend in curiosity.

Yako just laughed. "Now, that is something that is really hard to believe"

"There you go, you smiled. Don't be a downer. So, what's the plan for Haruse and the world?"

Yako smiled at Kanae both sad and thankful she was there.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew in the park. Yako and Kanae held each other and cover themselves by one arm, screaming. The wind finished as fast as it started. The next second that they opened their eyes, there was a group of men standing a few miles away from them. They looked at the caped group as their formation was divided to give way for a person to come in front of them. Haruse. They both stood up from their earlier seat on the swing.

"Yako..." Kanae said worried.

"Stand back, Kanae. He's not Haruse anymore" Yako said seriously.

"Yako, I've come to take you" King, in the face of Haruse, blankly said while smirking.

"For what reason? I don't think I have any use to you" She said curiously serious.

"Hmph. Thinking smart? You don't but the sorry excuse of Ace has that is part of me. Besides, I'm interested to meet the chick that he loves so much as to ignore my forceful attempts of overpowering him in this body. I represent him, I and him are the same."

"Oh really, you really looked the same. You both have the same roundabout humor but the difference is you cut out the fun"

"Really? Then, we will both have fun" He grinned. "You aren't that kind of fool now, are you Yako? So, what now? Will you come or you want to do it the hard way?"

Yako looked at the once Haruse, contemplating.

"Yako, maybe we shou-"

"Too late for that, Kanae. I...I did consider what you said about him. Right now, I think it won't be the same reason for me as for him because he looked at me that way back in the office but..."

Yako uttered words only that Kanae would hear. After that, she smiled at Kanae endearingly and looked determined as she finally looked at the person in front of her.

'Neuro...of what it's worth, I knew someday we'll be separated be it by what we fought over, death or another thing. I could be dead before I know it...but even though that happens I always knew I'll carry wherever I am all those things you've said to me and always be a part of me. And like all other things, I'll move forward...even you are not around. I'll save Haruse and all those people of humanity that I've believed in. We believed in. I just hope you've remembered that' she thought to herself as determination rose from her.

"Yako..." Kanae replied to her uttered words directed at her with a worried face.

"I'll go with you"

King grinned as Yako ran past him, positioning herself behind, head held high. On the time she turned back from where she came from, her eyes met the mystery demon who was now standing a few meters from Kanae. Yako looked unfazed to see him as King grinned at the poker-faced demon. And then in the blink of the eyes of a human, Yako was gone to be pulled into the depths of hell.

* * *

They finally arrived in the demon world. As the servants of Estrea lead the would-be ruler of hell, King along with Yako through the roads of hell, she can't contain herself to look at her surroundings. Suprisingly, there is still a moon with the shade of yellow as it lights the red sky. She looked around to find all different kinds of different demons that steered away from their way as they Yako looked around the place and somehow she has a thought that was almost unbelievable is she hadn't known Neuro for a long time. 'Hell is...lively!? And in top of that, we're in a carriage!?' Their surroundings were made of many shops, stands and alike that almost resembled a night market. It was filled with lights and demons of different sizes wandered. She was unnervingly used to it to the extent that the carriage was made up of different creatures that had been ruthlessly stripped of their form and was made to overlap themselves to form a carriage, wheels were small demons that somehow doesn't hurt them to be rolled, tied and under the carriage but shouts only in whispers 'more' and well, a coach which as nearly as freaky as zera with a gown on her as she (assume that it's a girl) slashed the another batch of smaller demons that looked almost a washed out horse to move the carriage in all fours. She shivered a bit on their surroundings. 'No wonder Neuro is like that'

"You seem not surprised" A voice parallel of her from where she sat spoke.

Her attention was now on the voice that spoke that she almost forgot was with her inside the carriage. It was King. He smiled at her.

"I tend not to dwell on things especially things that are related to demons" She answered. "It's been a habit"

"It does look like it even a human like you could withstand the miasma in this realm" he speculated.

"Miasma? You mean the air that you demons breathe?"

"So, you've known about it. Seems like Neuro already mentioned it" He still grins.

"Is it deadly for humans?" She said somewhat curious now of the world of his companion Neuro grew in.

"Deadly? Let's just say if a certain human accidentally wanders here even though they are not yet welcomed, deadly is not the word. Maybe removed from existence? They couldn't handle the miasma that they are pulverized to death, little fragments of them remain when they're gone"

"So why haven't I been removed from existence?"

"Hmmm...Neuro didn't tell you, did he?" He smirked slyly.

"Tell me what?" she said serious.

King stood from where he was sitting, a chair not attached to the carriage but a small demon who uses their soft back as chair. He stood in front of Yako and lowered his face inches from hers.

"You'll learn soon enough" he said in front of her, his crimson eyes looking directly at hers.

A minute has passed, the rocking of the carriage carried on as they are still in that position. Yako was so familiar of Haruse's voice, eyes, and his smile. It's him but somehow he's far away. Far away from her reach, she knew she have loved him, she was so sure back then that he was the one. It was her fault that she put aside his feelings on that night...the night that he was taken over. So much familiarity, memories and the will to apologize to him that Yako remembered, that her arm moved to touch his face. Haruse's face was still inches from hers. His eyes still looking at her as her eyes express so much of her emotions. Yako wanted to tell him so much about what she truly felt and make him understand.

Before she could completely touch his face, the carriage stopped. One of Estrea's servants that were walking alongside the carriage all this time knocked on the door and announced that they've arrived. Yako's movements stopped and in an instant, the connection at that moment that they thought have is gone as the familiar eyes of Haruse has been dimmed and can be recognized as one of King's. King removed himself in front of Yako and went out of the carriage silently. Yako sighed and cursed at the same time of what was she thinking. 'He is not Haruse yet. He is King. I still need to find a way to bring him back.'

She followed suit the would-be ruler of the demon world and walked out of the carriage. The servant known as Dalla was there and helped her go down of the demonic carriage. She looked from behind King to see a castle modelled from castles of old if she ever lived in Europe in its Renaissance period. It would be like that but much more grim.

* * *

When Yako was taken away by King, there still stood Kanae and Neuro in the deadly silence of the park that was moments ago, comfortable between Yako and her friend.

Kanae looked at Neuro seriously and wanted to smack him a good beating, one or two but decided to leave it at bay for now because her bestfriend is in real trouble again.

"OI" She finally spoke.

Neuro didn't gave away that he heard but turned anyway to Kanae's direction with his facade in place.

"Oh, Kanae-san~. Nice to meet you were there all along. Sensei just went with some friends of hers. She just left me in the office earlier, leaving me with cases. She said that if I didn't solve them, I would get fired. She must be full of joy that she left me that she cried-"

"I could tell" Kanae still serious. "I already know who you are. No need to pretend" She said directly lookin at Neuro as he slowly removed the kind smile that he has and perked up again to grin.

"Hooo~ what did she tell you?" He still grinned with his green eyes, glowing.

"Nothing much. More about you" She said nonchalantly. "Listen, I don't know what reasons you have to do that to my friend nor do I care about making you say it right now but Yako believed in you and you just shoved it away. Now, she needs you the most-"

"Did she? Pray tell how she was betrayed" He said airily.

Kanae just flipped the switch from her brain and could feel her getting irritated. "If you have any demonic honor left from you and you are the demon that made Yako the world's greatest negotiator, redeem yourself"

"A dishrag trying to dare Nougami Neuro of what to do?"

"If you ever were the great one that Yako look up to, it wouldn't have gotten like this or am I right to doubt you that you are the great Nougami Neuro you speak of?" Kanae said with a grin.

Neuro looked down with a frown and air of pride to Kanae. Without notice, Neuro already thrown some demonic item to Kanae. More quick Kanae can be than Yako, she avoided the explosive contraption that Neuro released. Good thing she learned self-defense in favour of her bestfriend being a detective.

"You! You almost got me there! I'm not like Yako, you know!" Kanae shouted.

"Hmph" Neuro just grinned slyly and turned his back to Kanae to walk away.

Kanae looked at him in relief for her friend "Before you go, Yako said something to me before she left" She shouted hoping that he hears. "She said if ever you will come tell you this" Kanae doesn't know if she should be embarrassed or not to say this but it's the last will of her friend so here goes nothing. '' **The Culprit is...you!** " Kanae shouted in a most Yako-like way to Neuro. After she said that, he stopped and peeked behind him with the same poker face as usual. He was gone by an instant, after that. Before he was entirely gone, she could say that he was piqued by what she said, on what Yako said to him.

Kanae was confused and sighed. 'Yako it was so embarrassing. You shoud know what you're doing.I don't really understand Yako but he's a handful. I hope for the best for you' she smiled as she said this to herself wondering of what Yako said brought upon the demon's mind.

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time. Update. Glad I could still continue this. Got me to think. Anyway, hope you still read this.


	14. Gathering

Chapter 14

'' _ **The Culprit is...you!**_ _" Kanae shouted in a most Yako-like way to Neuro. After she said that, he stopped and peeked behind him with the same poker face as usual. He was gone by an instant, after that. Before he was entirely gone, she could say that he was piqued by what she said, on what Yako said to him._

* * *

Their walk inside the castle was silent. The entourage of Estrea along with Yako and King has been walking in the castle hallways escorting them to their destination, only their footsteps could be heard and the passing servants like earlier was making way for them. At the same time, bowing their heads. Dalla spoke again since they've entered the castle to take the attention of Yako and King.

"Your Majesty, I'll be departing here. The other servants will escort you and the human your respected destinations. I'm going to inform the circle of your arrival. If you'll excuse me" He bowed and started to walk in another hallway to their right until King spoke. Dalla halted to look at him one last time.

"Dalla. Make it quick. The preparations later should be finished."

"As you wish" He said bowing again before he finally parted ways.

It wasn't before he was gone that Yako was curious enough to ask 'King' what he is talking about.

"Preparations?" She said questionably and King can't help but smirk.

"For the party later, of course." He said continuing to walk.

"Party? On what occasion?" She said following.

King specifically halted just to see her and cupped her chin to look into his. Yako is getting a bad feeling about this.

"Our engagement" He grinned.

"E-engagement!? Haru-..." Before she could finish the name, she stopped. But instead by a reproach of saying his name, King just smirked at her.

"Surprised? Do you think I'm going to let you go after my other half barely even controlled himself to get you? I'm not that foolish" He said smug as his crimson eyes looked at her that Yako has noticed has become darker. "I'll have you, Katsuragi Yako."

Yako's face reddened a little in surprise and in her fluster. 'Now, I'm in bigger trouble. Oh the person guiding from above, I only wanted food in my life. Why does it need to end up like this?' she thought to herself nervous. At that moment, Yako still remembered Neuro. Her face saddened. 'Neuro...I bet he's still mad at me. If he really was jealous, then that's not my fault but... if it is...I should've understood him more. I knew he was a demon but Neuro has been my partner for a long time and for this to create a rift that great? I think it's not worth it. Even if he didn't come, I said what I have to say and the message...I'm so stupid. He wouldn't understand it-'

"Don't look so sad, Yako. I'm sure you'll enjoy this place with me even more when were married" Haruse smirked.

"Haruse...what do you really want?" Yako faced him.

"What I want? Come, I'll show you" he said leaving the rest of the guards behind and went over to look at one of the balconies available in the castle showing the whole demon world below them. Yako followed. "I'm sure Haruse already told you. I want to conquer this and soon the human world. I'll create our own haven for the two of us"

"I won't let you hurt all those people!" Yako said determined.

"Ah, the kind-hearted detective. Haruse and you are alike in that way. He was weak! He would always go on about his curiosity about humans. He want to understand humans, understand us as an entity and understand the people of the demon world's actions towards him. Pathetic, this other side of mine. He didn't know that in hell if someone does something unto you, you bring it to them."

"He's not pathetic! Haruse was warm and kind! He's a good detective!"

"And yet, you didn't choose him. Haruse would be happy to be told those words but like I thought it was, it didn't last long. You would like more for that demon Neuro to hold you, don't you?"

"It isn't like that-"

"What is? That you led him on, making him believe that you will love him someday?" He grinned deviously.

"He knew how I felt! I didn't-"

"And yet, you held him. You let him give affection on the level of you humans. You've let him get hurt as that parrot of a demon just showed up again out of nowhere. You shoved him aside."

Yako went quiet. She knew these words will come sooner or later. She will have to face these confused feelings she had for Haruse for a short while that he already given up on Neuro loving her. It still does stand but she's as stupid at love as Haruse. Hopelessly in love with someone who can't like you back.

"But I'm different" King said grinning. Yako looked up at him.

King came closer to her, his head suddenly leaning towards her in a grin. Yako was surprised and her body tensed by the all familiar closeness with Haruse. It is like that except this in front of her isn't exactly him but an alter-ego who calls himself King. His head ran past Yako's face and ended in her ear and he whispered.

"I wonder what would Neuro react if I take his _partner_ away from him?" He said, breath tickling her ear.

"Haven't you already accomplished that?" She said back.

King laughed. "Don't underestimate the words of the demon, detective. Even we do like to cause chaos and rule above others, we still have a certain culture we keep. I want to test that. Let's have fun, shall we?" He chuckled as he slashed Yako at her neck. Yako pulled herself away in agony and touched her neck, only to see blood. She looked at him menacingly.

King forcibly pulled her hand that covered her wound and gazed at it. He grinned before licking the residue of blood on Yako's hand. Suddenly, she felt dizzy as the action took place. Her whole body trembled like someone taking her energy from her. She leaned on the castle wall for support.

"Not yet, Yako" He grinned as he slit his other hand with his sharp nail as blood came out. He licked his gushing blood in his hand and let Yako drink it with a forced kiss. She could feel the warm blood passing through her mouth and King's intruding lips on hers. In instant, the kiss ended. She felt more pain inside her, legs giving out. Yako gagged. "What...did...you do...?" She said in pain.

"You'll know soon enough, Yako. For now, rest. Partner." He grinned devilishly as Yako given up her last strand of consciousness. His wound on his hand already healed. "Me and Neuro still have a score to settle before I could proceed my plans. Let's make him suffer" He smiled and turned into a laugh that echoed through the empty corridors.

* * *

The sound of a portal formed in a room inside a castle, it was eerie compared to the castle walls. It glowed with a green hue as a demon stepped out signalling his malevolent return to Hell.

"As boring as ever" He said.

"Is that you?" a voice said entering the door as the portal closed. "Neuro-sama?" Aron said as he looked at the demon in hopefulness and surprise. It took a second later that his face turned into glee. "Neuro-sama, you're back!" He said as he jumped toward him in glee and was met by a shoe with metal spikes and was cast aside.

"Good to see you, Aron"

Aron's front face bled with holes but as natural as ever he spoke as his face healed fast. "Neuro-sama, you're really back. I'm glad" he said, face still hurting.

"What's the situation?" Neuro spoke.

"It's terrible, Neuro-sama. The prince has come back and with a human nonetheless. Everything's in an uproar and soon he will declare his control on his father's throne. He's declaring war to all the king candidates, especially you Neuro-sama. He's getting arrogant that he could defeat you all in one swoop and take over the throne"

"It seems he is indeed full of himself" Neuro said as his green eyes glowed.

"And news has it, everyone's invited in a ball this evening. It's the prince's engagement party"

"Hmph. Who's the lucky demon?" He said in amusement.

"It's not a demon...it's...-" Before he could finish, Neuro's eyes widened and his gaze sharpened as he cut short Aron's words.

"Make preparations for tonight's ball. Let's return his courteousness, shall we?" Neuro said.

Aron noticed the change of mood that is uncharacteristic of his known master. Also, it's surprising to know it was caused by a human female being engaged to the prince. He doesn't trust that human. 'If he is correct, that human will bring the master's downfall and I won't let that happen. I will protect him even if it means sacrificing the misplaced human in this wretched hell' he thought eagerly and obeyed Neuro.

"Right away, Neuro-sama" He said as he left the room to make preparations. Neuro stood in front of a window showing a bright dark sky with a blood red moon.

* * *

As the red moon shone valiantly on the sky of Hell, visitors from Hell's high society began to fill the ballroom of the castle in likeness to the Victorian setting of a ball except the demons and the eccentric food on the table. All the same, these things felt familiar to Yako who is sitting beside a throne where King sat gallantly like a King in his royal princely clothes.

She, on the other hand, was wearing a black gown up until her knees, showing off her legs and a bodice, closed by laces on her sides on which showed her curves, smooth shoulders and her arms covered with black gloves that ended above her elbow. She wears a black net veil over her eyes only showing her button nose and her tinted lips. She looked elegant on her seat. It took a great shock to her as other demon females tried to dress her, it felt like torture at the same time shocking. She gets goosebumps when she remembers it and let her eyes wander the ballroom before her.

'This felt like the Victorian age in Human history in Europe: the balls, the hierarchy, the king that represents its monarchy and the kingdom. Well, this can be a place to rule at. But so much chaos ensues, you can't really call it a kingdom.' She thought. 'Still, so this is Hell, huh? After all these questions I got for Neuro about his place that he never answered, I came here by myself.'

She felt that she finally got to know the mystery of Neuro's beginnings and the place where demons like him came from. It's somehow oddly satisfying to be here and yet sad. She didn't even need to know these kinds of things, Neuro the start of her curiosity isn't even part of her reach now. He may as well abandoned her or go here but do nothing because of amusement and come to get her, just to drag her for his gain again. He never changes still she loved him and hurts her more that he can't reciprocate that.

While she is lost in thought, King grinned. He saw his mark on Yako's neck glowed and could feel Yako's hesitation in waves as his mark gains power from her emotions that appears to be accepting him more by the minute.

"Liking it here?" King teased.

Yako looked at him with a flustered face. "I-I didn't say that I hate it. It's just an unfamiliar world to me that I haven't seen that's all. It's uncomfortable at the least"

"You're emotions tell otherwise" He grinned.

"My...emotions?" she said confused.

"Confused? Well let's just say that the mark I gave you on your neck makes me know how you feel at the moment, a partial connection between me and you also I can get at least a little energy from you if I wish. Since you haven't fully agreed, it's partial but enough to let me know where you are and enough for people of this domain to know that you are mine"

"Yours?" She felt a little embarrassed. "I'm not anybody's property"

"They don't see it the way you do, Partner" King said to her in a whisper, his face near hers.

"Partner? Don't tell me-" Yako's face blushed in realization.

"No it isn't specifically that word that could announce your courtship to another demon, it comes with different names. The difference is how much scent of that demon has on you when he called that name to a certain person or demon that search for companionship and what level does the name goes to depending on the demon. Demons aren't really companion-dependent like humans do. But if we do, it meant trust or the other or maybe both." Yako was silent. King smiled at her in amusement. He could feel the shift of emotions of Yako from a blush to being bothered, affection and that twinge of pain as it subsided into nothing again even he knows to whom it is for.

At that point, the dancing already began at the ball. It looks so surreal to look at even for Yako as it looked like it came from a movie. It caught her attention and another took her notice when the big doors of the ballroom entrance opened only to reveal a demon in a dark blue suit, fashioned like a noble of the hierarchy. Everybody stood still at that moment. It's hair was combed back perfectly in place as his swirling green eyes made any female demon from high society give lustful looks towards him. He stepped through those doors towards the throne where King and Yako sat. He looked with a smirk in his face, his presence as always domineering. Yako felt tense in her seat.

"I see you've got my invitation, Nougami Neuro" King said smugly.

"You did leave a big enough trail to follow you. I'm afraid you were meowing so loudly I came to take care of the cat" Neuro said in return.

"Hehe. Is that so? I think you might be following the wrong cat. Instead, you've found another else entirely. It's a happy occasion for you to be here. Join the festivities, there is much of the demon female population that you could obtain easily. Let's continue!" He shouted to the people in the ballroom and the dancing restarted. His red eyes glowed towards him.

"I did find another one entirely but that doesn't mean it's less than a target since it tampered more than just my territory"

"Did he now? So what action do you want to do, puzzle-eater?" he grinned, red eyes glowing.

"Since it is an engagement party, can I have a dance with the lucky bride then?" Neuro smiled at King. He smirked at Neuro.

"Eh?" Yako said nervous, not only does she was not being rescued but being danced to not to any person but Neuro. Neuro wants to dance with her. 'What kind of torture that exists in hell that they planned to make me dance with Neuro!?' She couldn't even dance well. She gets more nervous by the minute when she dances. She's passed ballroom dancing through highschool in a wreck but now I've got to dance!?

"Hmmm.." King said with interest. "Sure. Why not?"

'I'm doomed' Yako thought of her as she imagined the unimaginable outcome of this dance with Neuro. She could already feel cold sweat gathering on her back. She gulped before she was to face the dance floor with Neuro.

* * *

A/N: Now, we're talking. Sorry for the late update. Hope you still read though.


End file.
